My Obsession
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Ivan Braginski, a 17 year old in school is obsessed with a 18 year old Chinese male named Wang Yao. His desire may go to far when it becomes too overwhelming to handle anymore. All he wants is for Yao to love him like he loves him. Rochu, Yaoi, AU.
1. Chapter 1

There are many obsessions in this world. Thousands of them, thousands of phobias and rash needs of either to complete or do something abnormal. There are quirks as well, all different kinds which with ordinary people have to deal with in their lives. Everywhere you look, someone has a facade on; someone is pretending to be what they are not. Of course, some go along with their problems, others try and hide it.

But, let us just focus on obsessions today. Everyday a new obsession arises; new worries, new faults. Ones like Ablutomania were you constantly have to wash yourself. Bibliomania in which you love or are crazy about books. There are ones such as Macromania, Necromania, Onychotillomania, Poriomania, Satyromania, Hexametromania, and many more.

Everyone has one, either you think you do or don't. You do.

So let our story begin with a young man. We will focus on his obsessions, or should I say obsession. You may say he had other ones such as, Methomania were one has a morbid crave for alcohol, or you could say his obsession was Anthomania, a love for flowers. But these things; these things were merely just interests. Just ordinary things he liked too do or drink.

No, his obsession did not lie with an object, but with another man. A man whom he craved, desired, itched for, longed for. He yearned this person, hungered to make him his. It was unhealthy, lustful; he would sit day in and day out; watching him, stalking him, waiting for him though the man never really noticed him. Never took interest in him if more or not as just a friend.

He ached to make him love him; need him just as much as he needed him.

We find this certain young man sitting in his room. The room he sat in was dark and cold with empty bottles of lies surrounding him. One light from an old ancient lamp shined on his silverish blonde locks; his unnatural violet eyes that darkened in the black room. Dark rings under his eyes from sleepless nights; he stared soullessly at the wall. He shook back and forth, rocking as he continued to mumble.

_Mine, Mine, Mine,_

Everyday, for long hours into the night he would stare at that one single portrait in his room that the light source so kindly shined on. It was a picture of another young looking man, although he was older. His long dark hair tied in a red ribbon that slung on his shoulders; his golden eyes that seemed to be brighter than any of the stars; his thin frame and beautiful feminine features. Too Ivan, Ivan Braginski, that man in the picture; Wang Yao, he was his obsession; he was his covet.

He was the thing he needed more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I am starting a new story, but don't worry, I will finish Corrupted Convictions first. I am just posting this so no one else will do this before I get to post it. But I am also doing this now so I can get the whole story sort of playing out in my head before I write it. I always wanted to write a Rochu fanfic with Russia having a super obsession with Yao, where as he likes to also stalk Yao. This will be kind of a Dark fic, but you know there will be humor since I am writing it! xDD <strong>

**It will of course also contain romance, friendship, hurt, maybe a character death and other pairings. So if you would like to see a certain pairing in here, tell me now!**

**As soon as I am done with my other one, I will work on this. I am also thinking about going back to all my previous works, and fixing the spelling mistakes and stuff. (Man that is a lot of work!) x33**

**Ratings may vary, form T to M. I will keep a post if it changes.**

**So please stay tuned~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I am finally starting on this story. I actually forgot about most of what I was going to write, but I remember most of it. Don't worry, hopefully this story will please many people! It's always what a strive to do~ I love people who comment and tell me how they like my story, or can't wait for more!**

**It makes me want to work harder, and make a awesome story for all!**

**(Edited)**

* * *

><p>"Ok Mr. Braginski, welcome to the World Academy, I am sure you will find yourself fitting in soon. All nationalities get their own corridor, Europeans stay in the European section, Asian's stay in the Asian section and the America's stay were they have too. This way, it is more easier for newer students to get settled. Though the classes are mixed, usually with the closest allies of the certain nation. You will be assigned a room, either alone or another will accompany you, if you need any help, you can asked the president of your current corridor, or any other, including me. Are there any questions so far Mr. Braginski?"<p>

"Nyet, it all seems well put together for me, da?" A very tall silverish blonde haired man said; his name was Ivan Braginski, age seventeen. He; if you would say; was a very handsome young man. His child-like features made him most popular, and his naive and childish persona fooled many, but not for long. Unfortunately, the young Russian could be very daunting, intimidating, coming on a little to strong at times, unable to restrain himself. Rumors had spread quick about his short temper and knack to carrier around a faucet pipe and drink Vodka on school grounds. His 'smile' chilled others to the bone, and his unstable mind threatened the life of everyone around him.

Yes, but that was the thing; that was his old school; now, he was in a new place. He was on new premises; to haunt and torture. The old school Ivan had gone too, that reside in Russia, never spoke a word about the boy while he was there. They gave no information, and most likely gave a false report card to get him into the esteemed Academy. Everything about the boy was either a lie, or a facade put in motion. Only those who have witnessed it for themselves; know the true monster that lies behind the cracking mask.

"Very good, now if you will come this way."

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Hah, haa, aiya!" A very young looking Chinese boy panted heavily as he ran down the white halls of his school. His long black raven hair that was up in a ponytail held by a single red ribbon flew behind him. His bangs whipped across his face; his backpack jumping while his white shirt with the number seven ruffled with each sprint of his long legs that his short red pants forgot to cover. He was a beautiful man, and I use the word beautiful for a reason. His skin was that of a Porcelain doll; so gorgeous that if you were to touch him, you would be afraid to break him. His vibrant amber eyes, so alluring you would get lost in the deepest of pools if you were to stare at them. His thin frame and petite size disguised his manliness, but he was a man and a good one. He had many times been mistaken for a female, a girl; someone who men looked at as weak creatures. Lover of all things cute and beautiful, and always carrying a stuffed panda or Hello-kitty doll with him would of course show the blame of that horrid accuser. But Wang Yao; this man was not weak. He had a strong head, with experience way beyond his years of eighteen.

He ran faster and faster, late for something important; normally he would never break the rules of running in the halls. Yao was a good kid, the smartest in his senior class; maybe in the whole school. The teachers praised him and students would look up to him for guidance. Some would say he was even wiser than a 4000 year old monk. But this was different, if he did not get to his soccer practice soon, they would kick him out.

He turned a sharp corner and WHAM! Colliding with something solid as a rock, he fell backwards with a loud thump, the abundance of his supplies falling out of his backpack. Yao rubbed his backside and winced at the soon to be occurring bruise that would surely show up later.

"Mr. Wang! Running in the halls; it is unheard of you to be doing so, what is the meaning of this!" the guide shouted loudly, seething; you could see his face turn red in embarrassment. "I am so sorry Mr. Braginski, he did not hurt you did he? Mr. Wang, apologize now."

"Ah! Aiya, I am so sorry sir!" he quickly got to his feet. "Please forgive me," Yao bowed his head several times. "And, I am also sorry Mr. umm-"

"I-Ivan, Ivan Braginski," The Russian stuttered; something weird was happening to him, he had never stuttered before; he had never had his frozen heart beat so quickly like this. He could feel his face gain heat; he did not like the feeling, it confused him, it was clouding his head with fog. At first he thought the man, was a female; his long legs showed no sign of hair, and his short stance and long hair made him look more feminine.

"I am sorry Mr. Braginski," he bowed once more to the Russian.

"Now, will you explain yourself Mr. Wang, why were you; one of the most prized students, running in the halls."

"I was going to my soccer practice sir, I would not of ran if not for any other reason, aru. You see, if I am late one more time, they might kick me off the team and I need this on my record!"

The older man sighed and ran his hand through his slicked-back greased hair. "It's a good thing I know you so well, and you never get into trouble. I will let it go this time, but run again Mr. Wang, and I will be forced to give you detention, and I really do not want to do that to you. So go on, get going."

"Xie xie, sir!" Yao quickly slid the stuff that fell from his backpack back in and dashed off with no more than a nod goodbye. Ivan watched him leave and narrowed his eyes. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. He could smell the Asian man's aroma, the scent of flowers, it was most; elegant. The Slavic looked down on the ground and noticed that the man had forgotten his stuff animal. He picked up the panda and stared into its black icy eyes, seeing his reflection in the shinning orbs. Tsking slightly, he looked back up to the man who was giving him the tour of the school.

"Who was that," Ivan asked a bit harshly; it actually sounded more like a command.

"Ah, yes, his name is Wang Yao, a senior in the Asian corridor. He is the best student we have at this school and he knows everyone and everything. If you ever need help, he is the one to go to; he is also the president for the Asian countries. Now, if we can continue with the tour, I will show you your room, and you may get settled in."

Ivan took one last glance at the stuffed toy and looked back up to the guide, putting on one of his signature smiles. "Da, okay!~"

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Dude! You are so almost late, you know you only had like, ten seconds left! If you were late again-"

"Yes yes, Alfred I know aru, sorry, I had to stay a bit longer. The kid I was tutoring was not getting anything done." he sighed heavily while he stretched out his limbs a bit. "I don't know why kids these days just can't read the books like I did aru."

"Blah, all you Asian's are naturally smart, you don't even need to try!" A freshmen named Alfred, with blond hair and glasses said. He was a obnoxious American with a terrible habit to call himself a hero and laugh that annoying laugh of his. He was number fifty on the team. "Listen dude, we all can't just do math off the top of our heads like you,"

"Aiya, I had enough of your racist comments aru, go suck a egg!"

"Chill Yao, I'm only playing, I make racist jokes to everyone! You know that, ahahaa!"

"Really Alfred, you can be so rude sometimes," Both boys looked to their side to see the other voice that appeared. There, standing with his white t-shirt, sporting the number twelve, and big bushy eyebrows was a blonde British boy. He was also a senior like Yao, and one of Yao's oldest friends.

"Aww, Iggy, don't be mean to me, are you depressed because you didn't get laid yesterday by your perverted boyfriend.

"Agh! Why you bloody git, Francis has nothing to do with the mood I am in!" Arthur gritted his teeth. "That stupid perv, why does he have to hit on everything that walks."

Alfred appeared right by Yao and slid his arm around his shoulder. "Man, have you ever seen something so sad?"

Yao chuckled slightly only to have Arthur start yelling at them again for making fun of him. I mean, it wasn't their fault that his boyfriend was a living breathing sex maniac that couldn't keep it in his pants.

"You have finished your ridiculous quarrel, ja? I would really like to get this practice going before we get in trouble again! We only have two days until our next match, and I am not losing again, because you dummkopf's can't focus for a second!" A tall serious looking boy yelled. With his blond hair slicked back, bright blue eyes and thick German accent, he was; as the evil dictator Hitler would say, the perfect race.

"Vee~ Ludwig, you don't have to be so mean, can't we just take a nice siesta~" Felicano Vargas; a sophomore in school said clinging onto the built Germans arm. He was a short, happy-go-lucky Italian without a care in the world. How he ever got into the Academy is a surprise to everyone, him and Herakles, both of them usually slept during class, and was to lazy to do much of anything. His hair was short; brownish, almost red looking with one long curl coming from the side of his head.

"Nein! Feli, you just can't sleep your days away! Stop being so Epicurus, and actually try to do something, and making pasta is not something."

"Hey you potato eating bastard, leave my little brother alone!: Everyone sighed and had a punch of depression when Felicano's older brother, Romano, came charging in on steam, accompanied by his 'boyfriend' Antonio, a Spaniard with another habit to be to happy. He was perverted like Francis, Arthur's boyfriend along with Gilbert, Ludwig's brother. In school, they were named the bad touch trio.

Romano, who had brown short hair and a long curl on the opposite side of his head like his brother, went up to the tall German and poked his chest. "Who do you think you are, yelling at my brother like that, you bastard, how would you like me to yell at you!"

"Urgg" Ludiwg pinched the brig of his nose and sighed. "You are yelling at me,"

"Damn straight I am! You yell at him one more time and I will throw my tomatoes at you!"

"Ahh, Lovino, why do you have to yell at Luddy, he was only lecturing me again, I am used to it~"

"I don't care, you are my brother, and if he hurts you I will rip his head off!"

"Why you, I've had enough of your insolent chit-chat, ja?" Ludwig picked Romano up by the collar and off the ground he went. "Picking on someone bigger than you is not the best idea."

"Ah-Ahhh! Antonio, help me you bastard!"

"Hahaa, oh Romano, you are so funny~ But mi amigo, I would love it if you wouldn't edge Romano on, he is very hot tempered."

"What; why you lousy exscuse for a man"!

"Fine," Ludwig dropped the boy to the floor and patted his shirt down. "Can we please just start practicing."

"Ve~ Ludwig, what about Kiku and Herakles?" asked the Italian.

Ludwig looked over to the two that sat on the bench; Herakles, a Greek boy was sleeping soundly as he always did; really the blonde did not even know why he joined a sports team. With Kiku, a Japanese boy who quietly sat next to him. Both liked each other very much, you could see it from miles away. Herakles tried multiple times to ask out the Asian, but Kiku would always kindly turn him down, too embarrassed to be in a relationship yet; though he desperately wanted to date the Greek. Kiku was also one of Yao's step siblings, they really did not see eye to eye, in fact, there was hate between them, especially after Kiku sliced Yao's back while practicing his sword skills.

"Hey, Kiku, are you playing today?"

"Ah, no Ludwig-san, I think I will sit this one out and stay here with Herakles-Kun."

"You...can play...if you want to..." Herakles said slowly, only keeping his one eye open. "I...don't mind..." and as soon as he was awake, he soon fell back asleep.

"Come on Kiku dude! We need you in this!" Alfred shouted over to the Japanese boy.

"Hai," he got up and joined the rest of the players.

"Ok now, please, for gut gott, is everyone ready?" Ludwig asked; afraid of anymore interruptions.

All nodded and began their practice.

**~0-шахта-0~**

Ivan walked out of the building, and outside to the field. He saw in the distance the place where the students were having their soccer practice and decided to find the boy who ran into him. Walking slowly; getting closer and closer his heart started to beat faster. He quickly hid behind a tree, close enough to the field to watch without being seen. Scanning the players as they ran, he finally caught glimpse of the small Asian.

Gripping the bark of the tree he hid behind tighter, he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the small frame. _"He is, so, exotic looking."_ Ivan thought about it for awhile, how he moved was graceful, how he looked was elegant; everything. All of the sudden, one of the kids playing, kicked the ball over next too him, landing right next to the tree he was hiding behind.

"Aiya, Alfred aru!"

"Hahaa, sorry dude!" the American rubbed his head in shame.

"I'll get it," Yao ran off towards the ball, as he got closer, he swore he saw something behind the tree, squinting a bit, he tried looking harder. As he reached the ball, he picked it up and leaned up more to look behind the large trunk; only to see nothing.

"Hmm, must have been my imagination aru." After staying there for a bit longer, he quickly turned back to the way of his team and ran off.

Meanwhile, up high in that accursed plant was the Russian himself; he had quickly climbed up it and hid himself within the plethora of leaves. Sighing out the breath he had held while in that tree he jumped down when the coast was clear. He was still holding onto the panda, it was his only conversation starter.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Dear dairy; it is my first day here in the World Academy, and I have already found someone who peeked my interest. It is weird; I have never felt this way about someone; it is not a feeling of hate or a want to kill him. It is something different, it's heart-wrenching. Something... something wants me to get closer to him, talk to him. And that is were his stuffed panda will come in. I will do my usual, and give him my fake persona self, I will talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Each chapter will most likely get a bit darker, and I am talking about the dairy entries and Ivan's sanity. Watch as he slowly slips into his obsessed little world.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed so far, and stay tuned for the next. It might be awhile before I get the next one out, due to school projects and other random stuff in my crazy life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(edited, there is now Giripan for you guys!)**

**Please forgive me for not noticing that it was GreecexJapan and not AmericaxJapan, this actully works in my favor now that it is GreecexJapan~ I like that couple better anyway~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The next day, Ivan arose from his bed, staring around the empty room from still inside his warm covers. It was a fairly large room, enough to hold him and another. Good thing it was only him. He got up from the bed and stretched his long limbs, <em>"This room, it's too dull,"<em> he thought and sat back down on the bed jumping a bit when he sat on something. Picking up the item from underneath him was the panda, the Asian's panda. He lied back down and held it up in the air in front of him.

"I don't see anything special about you, da." he stated to the animal, tossing it up and catching it as it descended back down. "I wonder if he misses you right now; I use to have a pet, but," Ivan closed his eyes and smirked. "It did not last long~ Heehee~" he giggled and tossed it up again.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Where is it, where is it, where is it aru!" Yao yelled loudly throwing his stuff around the room like a crazy person. He ripped his bed sheets apart and tore through his desk. "I can't find him!" he cried loudly, falling face first into his hello-kitty pillow on his bed. "Owww," he complained as his sore bottom from falling yesterday shook thought his body. "Stupid bruise aru," he mumbled.

"Like, aren't you overacting for just a stuffed animal?" Asked his roommate, one of his step brothers, Xiang. Xiang was a weird one to say the least, influenced by both, him, Arthur and Alfred his speech pattern was abnormal for a Asian. He almost showed no emotion whatsoever, and loved video games and taking pictures. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and was just a bit taller than Yao. "Plus, aren't you like, a little too old to be playing with dolls still?"

"No, I am not overacting aru! I love my Ch'in, and I don't care how old I am, Ch'in has been with me since I was little. He is something I could never get rid of," the elder sighed deeply and replaced his head into the kitty pillow.

"Does that go for your whole Hello-Kitty collection over there on your side of the room to?" Yao's side was a bright color with pictures, dolls, figurines, an alarm clock, bed sheets and pillows, all of hello-kitty. He had some other random stuff like more stuffed animals, but mostly the white cat was stealing the room. Yao lifted his head up and gave Xiang a glare while he pouted his lips.

"No! This stuff is very manly, if guys can be Brony's and be able to watch My little pony's and collect their figurines and other items, than I can most certainly collect Hello-kitty things aru. Besides, she's an idol aru!"

"Pfff, whatever," Xiang said and lied back down in his bed.

"Aiya, would you look at the time, I am going to be late aru!" Yao got up and quickly threw on his school uniform, a white Chinese collar shirt first, on top of that a brown-tanish sweater and dark purple checkered pants. Slipping into his slipper shoes, he quickly grabbed his backpack and ran off.

Xiang sighed and turned his head. "Gege can be so weird sometimes; maybe I should call Yong Soo to come over."

**~0-шахта-0~**

Ivan sat through the first two classes completely bored out of his mind. The two so far, Math and English, were not his best grades and he just found no interest in them. His real favorite was History class, he loved learning about things of the world. It only made it that easier to fix what some dictators did wrong, and do it right so he could one day claim the blue planet.

Next period, he had a free mod to do whatever he wanted; so he would use this time to try and find the Asian. Walking along the Asian corridor, Ivan felt completely out of place. It was so crowded and almost everyone was shorter than him. All had black or brown hair, short or long, and they all seemed to look the same to the Russian.

_"Is this how other people see us?"_ Ivan wondered, he thought about how others would say you couldn't tell them apart, but telling the Asians from one another was just as hard as spotting a Swiss from a German. He walked more, lost, he had absolutely no idea where he was going; when all of the sudden someone bumped into him.

Ivan grumbled, _"What's with these people running into me,"_ he looked down and noticed it was a girl with a scowl on her face. She had long dark brown hair and one long twisty curl on her head with a flower placed in. She crossed her arms and glared at the Russian.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Ivan asked, plainly confused by her action.

"Aren't you going to say sorry for running into me, you big fatty."

Ivan's lips twitched. "I think it is you, who ran into me, da?" he smiled, not happy with her choice of words. He was not fat, he was just big boned, most Russians were big boned.

"Me? Oh no, I think you ran into me," she sighed, "but just to get it over with, I'll apologize, sorry." She flipped her hair and started to walk off again. Ivan was not to pleased with her attitude, he did not like her, not at all. But he thought, she might know something about where this, Wang was.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh, now what!"

"Do you know where a Wang is?"

"Wang? There are millions of Wang's in this school, what's his first name."

Ivan tried to think back to what the tour guide said. It was on the tip of his tongue. "Ahh, I believe it was, Mao, no, Yao?"

"Yao? Wang Yao? My stupid older brother Wang Yao?"

He also did not like her calling the boy he was interested in meeting, stupid.

"Da, him."

"He should be in room 4D, it's down the hall, make a left and keep going and eventually you will see it, alright?"

"Spasibo," Ivan quickly took off before he would do anything he would regret to her; he did not won't to get kicked out of his new school already.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"No, no aru, I said fifteen to the power of three divided by the X factor, times the radius!" Yao yelled, lecturing one of his students that he had to help teach. He was always asked to help others, never even having time for himself to relax, that was one of the reasons why he was always so stressed.

"Gahh, you are confusing me Sensei! Can't you go a bit slower?"

"Aiya, I am going as slow as I possibly can! Come on, try again."

_-Riiiinnnnggg-_

"Hah~ Saved by the bell!" the student quickly grabbed all his stuff and ran off. "Bye sensei, so you next time!" he ran down, dashing outside the classroom.

"Remember to keep studying, and don't run in the halls aru!" Yao sighed to himself softly. "Really, youngsters these days."

**~0-шахта-0~**

As Ivan finally found the classroom, he was cautious when going next to the door. He watched the Asian talking to another student which made his skin itch for some odd reason. They just looked so close and it made him angry.

Ivan heard the bell ring and watched the boy fly out of the room. He actually almost ran into the Russian. "Oh, sorry man," he said than quickly dashed off down the hall and he heard Yao yelling at him from within the room.

He carefully peeked his head in and knocked lightly. Yao turned his head towards the doorway and said, "Come in aru," The Russian was hesitant at first, but walked in either way.

Yao was shocked when he saw the giant kid walk in, at first he thought it might of been a teacher for how tall and big he was. It wasn't a Asian, no, he had to many Northern features. He had to be more north than him. "Hello aru, you don't seem to be one of my regular's, but you do look; familiar."

"I-ah- da, I have your panda." Ivan quickly said, holding the stuffed creature out and looked away.

He heard the smaller male gasp in surprise. "Waa! Panda aru!~" the smaller boy ran up to the other and took the panda, holding it tightly against his chest and hugged it. "I missed you so much Ch'in aru~" Yao looked towards Ivan and gave him a huge smile. "Thank you so much! I have been looking everywhere for him,"

Ivan just smiled, he actually did not know what to say. He hardly heard a word the Asian said because all he could hear was his heart beat. So he smiled brighter, not knowing how scary his grin was actually becoming.

Yao shrunk back a bit and smiled weakly at the terrifying grin. He felt a shiver slide down his spine. "Um, well, yes, thank you again." Yao bowed. "Not to be rude, but I swear I know you from somewhere," he pondered for a moment, squinting his eyes a bit.

"You, ran into me yesterday as that man was giving me the tour."

"Oh! That was you? Listen, I really am sorry aru, I was late-"

"Nyet, it's fine da~" he smiled and blushed slightly.

"What was your name again, Ivan Braginski, right?"

"Wow, I am surprised you got it that fast, most have trouble with it."

"I have a excellent memory aru!" Yao puffed out his chest in pure pride at that fact.

"Is that why you did not make it to your practice in time, and forgot your panda on the ground?" Ivan asked in a childish tone, with a tilt of the head.

"Aiya, how rude aru! J-Just because I forgot that simple stuff, does not mean anything." he blushed brightly and looked away. After that random spurt, they stood silent for a while; Yao feeling anxious as the larger boy kept staring at him. He just kept; smiling, it was so weird. He hugged his panda tighter. "Well I-"

"I have to go now da? Goodbye Wang Yao!" and he was off like the speed of light, leaving the Chinese boy in complete stupor.

"That was, awkward aru."

Ivan did not stop running till he was all the way down the hall. He turned the corner and stood there, flat up against the solid concrete. Panting heavily and a little dazed, his heart thumped harder; so loud he could feel it in his eardrums. He clutched his sweater where is heart would be and pounded on it; hard._ "Stop, stop beating like this!"_ he yelled to himself, angry at himself for getting so flustered over one person, one person he just met and couldn't even talk to for more than a minute.

There was a word for this; this adulation, this blandishment! But he could not; dare not think of its name. How could he, a boy who praises over people getting beat and seeing blood. A monster who destroys lives and drinks himself to unconsciousness when depressed. Someone who tried multiple times to kill himself but in the end, thought others pain was just to good too pass up. Feel like he felt, about someone so- so, human.

"Why," he croaked out with a low grunt, "why are you doing this to me!"

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Whoohooo! I love lunch time, it is the best time of the day in school!" Alfred jumped for joy as he stood in line, grabbing five hamburgers and three large fries with a giant coke soda. "Oh yeah, this is the good stuff!"

He payed for his stuff and sat right down at his table that consisted of, Arthur, Francis, Yao, Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, Romano and Felicano. Oh, there was an extra chair, but no one ever knew who it was for.

"So dudes," Alfred stated taking a big bit out of his food. "S'up!" he smiled.

"Really you bloody wanker, do you have to buy so much! And do you have to talk with your mouth full, it so unsanitary."

"I agree with Arthur aru, you should learn to eat more healthier, it is good for the body."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll eat healthy when I am doubled over on my death bed! Hahaahaaa!" -Cough- -Cough- he chocked on the food he tried to shove down while laughing.

"That may not be to long, ja?" Ludwig said. The whole table sadly shook their heads in agreement. Why'll Kiku on the other side of the Freshmen patted his back to help him.

"Be careful America-San,"

"Thanks dude!" Alfred said, slapping the black haired boy hard on the back.

"So aru, anyone hear about the new kid?"

"Vee! Oh, a new kid, is he nice?" Felicano wondered, hoping he could gain a new friend.

"That's heard to say, he is some huge Russian kid, really tall and scary. He is always smiling, it is so creepy aru."

"A Russian you say? You just tell me who he is and I'll protect you Yao! It is a hero's job to protect those from Commie's!"

"Alfred, I doubt Ivan is a communist aru,"

"Oh, so his name is Ivan huh? Sounds even more like a commie name, I swear, he does anything to harm you, I'll drop kick him in the face!"

"Who will you kick in the face?~"

"Hwaa!" Yao jumped as a voice whispered right in his ear. He turned his head and was shocked to see the big boned man in the flesh. "I-Ivan aru?"

"What a coincidence, that we have the same lunch da?~" he smiled and sat down in that empty chair. "Ahh~ So comfy ~" and unknown to eveyone; there was someone sitting in that seat. A blonde hair boy, Alfred's twin brother, Matthew. The poor Canadian boy with glasses was being crushed by the huge older boy's weight.

_"E-Excuse me, y-you are c-crushing me, eh!"_ Matthew squeaked; but fell upon deaf ears.

"Excuse me, but did you ask to sit there?" Arthur spat, obviously taken back by the Russian's rude intrusion of their table.

"Nyet~" Ivan stated brightly. "There was a seat open, so why couldn't I take it, there are no objects to the new kid, da?~ kolkolkol~" a ominous sensation leaked off of the Russian, sending everyone waves of death.

"Mon ami, please pardon my little Iggy's rudeness, of course, any friends of Yao's, is a friend of ours, non?" Francis spoke, slinging his arms around the Brit's shoulders.

"Get off me you frog, I am still mad at you for last night!"

"Come now, you know I am a lover, not a fighter~ Hoh-hon-hon~" he laughed trying to kiss Arthur.

"Baa! You bloody bugger you!"

"Wait, who said he was my friend, I just met the guy aru!" Yao yelled in defense. He looked to Ivan who blushed slightly and adverted his gaze from the Asian boy. "All he did was give me back my panda, then ran off!"

Alfred stared at Yao then back to Ivan, at Yao and back to Ivan again and gave a sort of snort first, and glared at the Slavic. "So, you are from Russia, huh?" Alfred asked rudely, crossing his arms.

"Da, I am, and I am guessing from your overabundance of food and off look, you must be an American."

"What? Did you just diss my look? Oh, no you didn't man, you fatty commie you!"

"Kolkolkol~ I am not fat, just big boned da? And I believe it is you who is the one that is being fat, America is known for being, "Big", Capitalist pig." Ivan hissed with hate. He already did not like the blonde.

"What! WHY YOU-!"

"Alfred! That is enough aru! He is a new student, and you will treat him with respect!" Yao pointed out, wagging his finger in which turn the American sunk down into his seat and muttered something under his breath. He knew that when Yao got motherly, there was no stopping his long rants. Ivan giggled and stuck his tongue out at Alfred.

"And you aru, I don't know you that well, but acting immature like that is ridiculous. Learn your manners!" Ivan too, sunk down into his chair. Everyone laughed awkwardly, afraid to say anything else that might trigger the Asian's wrath.

Ivan would make the blonde pay later, with his trusty pipe of course and a body bag. But for now, he had to keep pretending to be the new, childish normal kid. Sometimes, he could not help his other side coming out, though he liked acting naive to people, to watch them writhe in pain. Maybe some part of him really was just a child, a very cruel child.

**~0-шахта-0~**

The rest of his classes was the most greatest thing he could possibly imagine. He had the rest of the classes with Yao, and he couldn't of been happier with that fact. In both the History class and Science class Yao sat right in front of Ivan, so he got the privileged of being able to stare at his beautiful long luscious ink black hair. It looked so soft, Ivan wish he could of ran his hands through it. He loved the way Yao would lean his head on his tiny hand when bored, or how he would chew on the back of his panda eraser when nervous for something. Plus when he talked, he said this little 'Aru' thing, Ivan loved it.

He was just; joyous they had classes and lunch together.

After school was over, Ivan went off campus to some shops not far from the Academy. Searching around, he finally found what he was looking for; a electronics store. Walking in, he immediately saw what he was aiming to buy. He took it and gave it to the store owner.

"A camera, eh?" The manager wondered, "and a pricey one at that, the most high tech for far away shots. You a bird shooter?" he asked, directing his question towards the Russian.

"Mmm, you could say that." he said with a light grin. "My interest is very rare, it might be hard to get pictures at all."

"Ahh, you're one of those exotic bird hunters, yupp, I'm right aren't I? Don't answer, I know I am. I can tell just by your thick accent. That will be 1,105 dollars and 67 cents please."

Ivan gave the man the money; nodded and took his new camera out for a spin. Holding it up to his face outside, he zoomed into a far distance where a women was standing, he could perfectly see the female, even from as far away as they were. _"This will be perfect,"_ Ivan thought happily.

He decided he was going to learn about his prey's movements first. It wasn't that bad to learn a little about him, Ivan thought. He would just watch the Asian day in and day out to see what routines he had. What routes he took to get to his classes, what he ate for lunch, where his room was in the Academy. Did he always hang out with those obnoxious friends of his? What time did his soccer games start and practices. He needed to know all about him, he wanted to know all about him.

No, not wanted, needed, he needed to know everything. If he did not know, when or where Yao was at any given moment, he might of gone insane. It was perfectly healthy to care about a friend so much, that you would want to know what was happening in his life. Yes, it was all normal to Ivan. These thoughts, the compelling thoughts to stalk Yao, and keep him safe.

Yes, normal.

"Dear diary:

My second day here in the academy was a good day. I talked to that boy who bumped into me, his name is Wang Yao. Isn't it just the most beautiful name ever? I even came up with a nickname for him, Yao-Yao~ Or little Yao~ Cute right? He did not officially say it, but I think we are good friends, maybe even best friends! He thanked me for bringing back his panda, and smiled so bright. It actually; made me happy. Weird. Everyday I want to see more of him, every night I want to see him in my dreams because he is the only one who didn't call me fat, and is the only one who was kind enough to stick up for me against this stupid American named Alfred, the capitalist pig! I hate him, I hate all of Yao's friends, he only needs one friend, and that should be me.

Just me and Yao;

me and Yao forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, I changed this chapter at least 6 times. I did not want Ivan to get to involved with Yao yet, you know, but I think it will still work for the stalking thing. Yes, hopefully it will. I will try to continue this as fast as I can. I just went to the hospital yesterday for a CAT scan and Blood work. Man, I hate it so much since I am terrified of needles. So much work! So I got to stay home today and work more on this.~ Hooray~<strong>

**Is it me, or do the characters seem a bit more O.C than normally? Maybe it is just my imagination, ehehee~**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(One week later)_**

"Dear Diary:

It has been a week since I started following Yao around to see what he does. Lucky for me, he is a organizational kind of guy; one who is a stickler for following the same orders. First, I finally figured he lives just down the hall from me. Apparently Russia is considered a Eurasian country and the rooms are not that far distanced from each other. At seven A.M he wakes up to go get breakfast, it takes him exactly thirty minutes to eat. He than goes back and gets ready for another twenty five minutes. At eight is his first class in room 6B; English. Next after that is Math and then a free mod; which he either helps tutor some kids or reads a book, usually one about panda's. After that he has lunch which I am able to sit down next to him and actually talk to him. Well, as far as my talking would take me. Yao really likes white rice and dumplings, because that is what I see him eat the most; with a cup of green tea. I take his teabags that he throws away and keep them in a box for safety. As a little gift for myself. He is always hanging out with his friends, unfortunately. What makes me most mad of all, is that Alfred kid, that stupid American I told you about is always around my Yao as well. I heard a rumor that he likes Yao.

I...I will kill him if he tries anything on my precious, beautiful, prefect Yao.

After lunch we have the last two classes together, and yesterday, he asked me to borrow a pencil; I was happy to oblige. When I passed it along, our fingers touched and I felt a spark, I knew he felt it too because when he looked at me his face was contorted into something strange. Or maybe it was because I was smiling at him so brightly. I couldn't stop. I have learned many things about Yao, and have taken many pictures of him without him seeing me of course. The pictures are placed all around my room to make it feel more cozy."

Ivan looked up from his diary and smiled at the room filled with pictures of the Asian. Pictures of him Playing soccer, eating breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner. Him with his friends, him with his hair down once, him wearing a cute tank top,_ Yao, Yao, Yao,_ everywhere there was a picture of his precious gem; of his Yao.

"Yao is funny, he likes to yell a lot and is very prudish when it comes to public things. Francis keeps hitting on my Yao, only to have him whack the perverted french men upside the head; along with Francis's boyfriend. I think he deserves what he gets. Oh, did you hear? He broke his leg on 'accident' by falling down the school stairs. Hehee~ It was so funny, da? I have, to my joy, been having dreams about Yao. Nice dreams were we are running through a field of sunflowers; he is laughing and so am I. We are hand and hand and we roll in the tall towering plants, him placing one small kiss on my lips.

I can almost taste the kiss, the dream is so vivid. I have figured out what my feelings were, it's a feeling I never knew I could come to know and here I stand, falling in deep deep love with this man. Yes, _love,_ what a funny word before I had felt it. I always spat at the word; at the sight of others happy and having someone to talk with and love each other. But now I know dear dairy, now I know how good it feels, to only want to protect and love one person.

He has a soccer game today, I will be sure to go watch him play, though, maybe not to close. I should be able to get good pictures of him a bit further away.

Until next time my friend,

Ivan Braginski."

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Hey man, is there something wrong, Yao? You have been really spacey lately." Alfred questioned as they sat together in a class room. Yao was tutoring the freshmen on Math since he was not that good at it. He looked to the American with a sort of, off look in his amber eyes.

"Mm, I'm not sure aru, something has just seemed weird lately,"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, maybe it's just me, but it feels like someone has been watching me aru, I can't even go to the bathroom at night without turning on all the lights, just to make sure no-one is going to pop out at me. Then Xiang yells at me for turning them on aru." Yao sighed running his hand though his bangs.

"Hey, listen Yao," Alfred said and moved closer; placing his arm around the Asian's shoulder, it drooping at the end. "seriously, if you ever need my help, or just want to talk, I am here! The hero always tries to risk his life for the sake of others." he smiled bright as Yao looked at him with a sort of half grin.

"Heh, thanks Alfred aru, but," he peeled the man's arm off him and stood up straight. "I think I can handle myself, remember what happen last month with Gilbert?" Yao said with a small smile.

"Hahaaa, Yeah, you kung fu'd the hell-o Kitty out of that kid! He wound up in the hospital for two days. Your old man skills is mighty scary Yao. But still, be careful... especially with that Ivan kid!"

"Jeez Alfred not that again aru," the oriental huffed and crossed his arms. "I hardly see him except at lunch, and I sometimes talk to him in class. Other then that, I hardly even know the kid."

"Just listen to me, ok?" Alfred got up and grabbed Yao's slim shoulder. "There is sometime seriously not right with him! I can feel it; my hero senses are tingling!"

"You watch to much T.V. aru!" Yao laughed softly.

"I am serious! And it's not just T.V, it is in the comics too, I see this all the time!"

"Hao, hao, if it will make you feel better aru I will be careful. I don't see what the big deal is anyway," Yao began to walk off, still continuing to talk. "He just seems like a big child to me, and you have to handle children with patience. He is new and needs friends, we should be there for him."

_"No Yao, he is more than that, why can't you see it."_

As Yao walked away and turned a corner he accidentally bumped into someone; he stumbled backwards a bit, completely caught off guard._ "Aiya, I need to be more careful,"_ looking up, his golden eyes widened a bit when he saw Ivan, more or less Ivan's face. It was, how to put it, in appall. Dark and disturbed; the look of anger, sheer hate and Yao had no idea why the boy had such a look plastered on his face. Yao cleared his throat a bit, coughing into his hand that tightened into a fist. "I-Ivan, is everything ok, aru?"

"Da." he said in a upset tone. "So, Yao, what were you doing with Alfred in that room?" the way he said it made chills run down the smaller man's spine; especially since he said it with that smile. And even though he was short, he usually stood taller then all the rest, but for some odd reason, the way the Russian stared at him; looking at him with those piercing sharp purple eyes; it felt like even if Yao were to tell the truth, Ivan would not believe it for a second.

"Hiya, me and Alfred were just studying, that's all." Yao crossed his arms and gave Ivan a serious look. This boy just loved too jump to conclusions. But he had to stand tall and not be intimidated by the scary guy.

"Oh?" Ivan said, cocking his head to the side. "That is; good to hear da~" he smiled a huge fake smile, inside he was burning with rage. "So," he stated trying to change the subject, "you have a soccer game today, yes?"

"Yeah, it's the finals, if we win this, we win the whole season! We haven't won against this team in ten years, I know we can do it now! You coming to watch aru? I think it would be good for you to get out and experience some new things at this school, maybe you can even make new friends."

Ivan blinked, he did not even hear the rest of Yao's words after he asked if he was coming to watch him play. In fact, what Ivan actually heard was_ "Hey Ivan, please come to the soccer game, for me? It would mean a lot aru,"_ he stuttered to say the next few words. "D-Do you really; want me to come?"

"Well, I guess aru, you are our friend." Yao said with a soft smile; maybe he was finally getting to the Slavic.

"Ahh~ Ok! I will be there! Thank you so much Yao-Yao, you don't know how amazing it was to hear you call me your friend!"

"Aiya, Yao-Yao? What kind of nickname is that aru!" the Asian spat a little flushed at the nickname.

"Heehee~" Ivan giggled and blushed slightly. "I think it is a cute nickname, it fits you da?"

"Hmmph!" Yao huffed and placed his one hand on his hip and the other pointing at the Russian's chest. "Listen mister, men are handsome, not cute! And I am no exception aru!"

Ivan shifted his eyes and shuffled his feet. "Da, I have to go." and again faster then Yao could register, he was gone.

"What is wrong with that kid aru!" Yao stomped his one foot on the ground; feeling outraged he did not get to finish his rant about nicknames and men being good looking and manly, and not cute.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Waa! Dear diary:

Yao, my Yao-Yao himself invited me just a few minutes ago too go to his soccer game in about a hour! Ahhh, my heart is beating so fast, this means I don't have to sneak pictures of him, isn't it great? He also called me his friend; friends, best friends, yes. More then friends, I think Yao really likes me, maybe he...

...maybe he loves me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Bwhahaaa, Cliffy's~~ xDD<strong>

**Ok, so here is some things I forgot to mention before:**

****шахта - Means 'Mine' in Russian****

****Hao - Means 'Okay' in Chinese****

****Yes, so as you can see, Ivan is becoming a little more insane with each passing moment~ That is a good thing, da? Kolkolkol~ I just hope people are more careful around '_Ivan's,'_ Yao. You may never know how far his '_love'_ for the Asian will go. Maybe it will go to far...****

****To be continued~****


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo, the ball; pass the ball over here!" Alfred called, running upwards too get ready for the white soccer ball to come towards him.

Arthur with all his might, kicked the soccer ball; it flying right past the American and right next to Yao who quickly took notice and ran down the field with it. The other team players tried desperately to get the ball back on their side, but Yao's team was playing a good defense and he was in the clear.

"WHoooHOoo! Go World Academy, Go!" you could hear people shout from the bleachers; their cheering and jumping for joy made them, from far away; seem like one massive blob. Some were voting for the home team, others voting for the visiting team. The visiting team was the Pangaea Academy, a prestigious bunch that always out ranked the World Academy by a little bit each year.

As Yao reached the goal, he swung his foot with all his might, the ball slicing the air with how fast it traveled. It going, closer and closer to the goal. And when it went, the crowed roared loudly.

Under the bleachers stood the gigantic Russian; still hiding from the rest of the world even though he did not have to. It was kind of a habit, and it was growing on him fast. His smile grew wide when he saw the boy kick the ball and snapped a picture of the fantastic move. But, as soon as the ball flew into the goal; just barley grazing the goalie's hands; a boy from the other team came up, and quickly went behind Yao and kicked his leg in.

You could practically hear the snap over the rambunctious crowd that turned south into a gasp and moaning sound. Ivan's eyes widened in surprise; fire raging deep within the pit of his stomach. He quickly took a picture of the boy who kicked Yao; actually, he took several, a smirk on his pretty boy face, thinking he was all high and mighty. The Slavic quickly looked through the photo's and growled deep within his throat at the mere sight of him.

"He will pay," Ivan said softly, but it was a malicious sound. _"He will pay..."_

Although Yao had been kicked hard, he scored the winning goal. His teammates came up to him and helped him up, but cheered him on at the same time. They patted his back, rubbed his hair and slapped his butt. Yao hated all the attention and blushed when he was touched in places he preferred not to be touched. But, he was ecstatic, he had won the game for his team. He was a hero, and as soon as they placed Yao on the bench, Alfred took like fire on a stage.

"DUDES, we totally won! Yahoo! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!"

The whole team sang, "We are the champions! No time for losers, cause we are the champions! Of the world!"

Yao smirked, of course he would have too go to the after party the American was hosting. He always threw the best, in fact, Alfred was rich. His house was huge and he had all the latest technology; gaming systems, computers, you name it, he had it. But most of all, his parents were hardly ever home so he got to do whatever he liked. The only problem was, with parties came alcohol, and the smaller male; although older then the rest, could not drink. He got drunk like a mad man on the tiniest sip of any kind of intoxicated beverage.

"Yao, you are coming, right? A party's not a party without the winning scorer there!" Alfred smiled.

"We'll see aru, lets just get me to the infirmary first and see what she says about this ankle."

"Yao, I would be happy to take you to the nurses office if you would like." Ludwig offered, he was the strongest on their team, it would be no trouble at all to pick the man up and carry him there.

"Ah, thanks Ludwig aru, that would be a big help actually."

Ludwig nodded and helped the man up; not fully lifting him up into bridal style yet; the Asian had warned him for his own pride, to not lift him up until they could no longer be seen by their fellow comrades. Ludwig agreed, for he would know the feeling if it were himself in awkward position.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Alright kids, last call to use the restroom if you need too."

"Ugh, man, I want to get out of this stupid school already, but I need to take a wicked piss." the boy who kicked Yao in the leg groaned. He had black short hair and was fairly tall, about 5'6.

"Dude, just go man," one of his teamates urged, it was a long drive back to their own school.

"Ack, ok!" he quickly ran down the hall into the nearest restroom. He walked in and went up to the urinals, unzipped his pants and was ready to drain the faucet when all of the sudden he heard the door creaked open and shut loudly. The weird thing is though, no one came from around the corner that the door was hidden behind.

As the boy pee'd, he called out. "Hello? Mike is that you?" he asked, thinking it might have been one of his teammates needing to use the restroom as well. When no one answer, the blacked haired boy shivered a bit, feeling a little nervous. He quickly shook himself washed his hands and made his way to that corner; so close to where freedom lied.

"Umpf," he grunted as he bumped into a large figure when turning towards the door. He stepped back and stared in awe at the gigantic kid with a scarf; could he even call him a kid? More like a monster. "W-What do you want?" he stuttered trying to act brave.

"Hallo!~" Ivan said cheerfully, smiling from ear to ear. "That was a very good game, da?"

"Whatever, your school still sucks, even though that stupid chinky-eyed Asian shot the final goal. It was a lucky shot- eh?" the boy was surprised when he felt the temperature in the room drop about 30 degrees; the Russians face seemed seeped with rage. Ivan stepped closer and kept moving closer till the latter could no longer move anywhere, trapped by the stalls.

"Excuse me, but that; chinky-eyed Asian, as you prefer to call him as, is my friend. His name is Yao, and I will not have you slander him in such a disrespectful way. And that little cheap kick to the knee? I wonder what would happen if that were to happen to you, da? Although, I might not be as graceful as to leave your leg intact afterwards. kolkolkolkol~" he chanted and lifted his hand so it would wrap around the boys neck.

The smaller man gulped, Ivan could feel his atoms-apple bob as the saliva slid down his throat from fear. "How does it feel," Ivan whispered softly to him, "how does it feel to know something bad will happen to you? It is- terrifying, don't you think? Ahh, but not to me, I love it, I love the fear in your eyes, the sweat running down your face. It gives me chills of joy and wonder~" he sang. Closing his eyes he tightened his grip.

"Agh!" the boy chocked; gasping in useless gulps of air. "P-Please, I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Hahahaaaa," the Slavic laughed a bone chilling laugh, the echo of the student's chuckle springing to life throughout the desolate lavatory. "Sorry only counts in chutes and ladders." Without warning Ivan brought out from inside his purple school jacket a metal pipe, he whipped it downwards; shattering the boys legs.

He screamed, the wail would of broke your ear drums but Ivan was smart and had done this before, he made sure to muffle the yells with his gloved hand; putting so much pressure against the others head once you moved the Russian's hand, you would see a large red, brused mark around his face.

Tears streamed down the boys face as he was hit once more, the force harder then the last. He knew if he would make it out of here his leg would be gone, he would no longer be able to walk on it again. The screams were still muffled against the leather glove and Ivan just stood there, smirking away; his eyes distant and the purple color almost shaded black.

He let the latter go, the boy sliding to the ground and griped his now bleeding, bruised and crushed leg. He whimpered softly but not a sound louder for fear the taller boy would hit him again.

"Never touch my Yao again, if you do; next time it will be your skull that gets crushed." He leaned down to come face to face with the other. "And no one will know about our little talk, da?~" he smiled tilting his head to the side like a child.

"Ha-Y-Yes, I-I promise!"

"Good!~" Ivan replaced the pipe back into his jacket; concealing the object, and how he fit it in there was a mystery. He unlocked the door on the bathroom and left the boy there to bleed, too soak in his own doing. _"That will teach him, that will teach all of them; Yao is mine, and when you hurt him, you hurt me."_

**~0-шахта-0~**

_**(At Alfred's party)**_

The music thumped loud and the bass trembled with power from Alfred's mega boom box XL 3000, the music was playing some wicked trance and techno music. Mostly dubstep, the American's new favorite genre at the time. The song playing now was "let me hit it" by Sporty-O the beat was extreme and everyone dance and shouted, drinking their alcohol.

Yao finally came in at this time, his foot was not as bad as everyone thought it to be. It was only a small sprain and it healed up in a couple of hours with some ice and soaking of the foot. Although he was still a bit wobbling.

"Yao!" Alfred called through the crowd but the Asian couldn't hear anything over the pounding of the music. "Yo, Yao!" Alfred called loudly and finally caught his attention. "Dude, how is your foot!" he yelled. Even close together it was hard to hear each other.

"It's fine aru!" Yao yelled back. "Hey, don't you think this music is a tad loud?"

"Hahahaaa, no way man! This is the way a party should be! Come on, everyone is waiting for you!" Alfred led the older boy to where the whole team was standing. Ludwig was dancing with Felicano, trying to push him away every time the Italian got a little to close. Antonio tried to dance with Romano, but the other Italian was not having it at all. Gilbert was there dancing by himself it seemed, but he kept gesturing his hand like he was dancing with someone, weird. Kiku and Herakles was of course sitting in the corner, keeping to themselves. And Francis was there getting wasted with Arthur.

"Vee, so Yao, how is your foot? It was a pretty bad kick, is it broken?" Felicano asked as he glided up towards the Asian a huge grin on his face; though on the inside he was very concerned.

"It is fine aru," he said smiling softly at the younger male; holding his hand up in embarrassment. "Everything is good, it was only a small sprain."

"That is good to hear solider." Ludwig commented; the others nodded in agreement.

Alfred grinned and jumped in the air. "Alright, what are we doing here taking about the past, lets live towards the future and party hard!"

It was a couple of hours into the party and it seemed everyone was drunk. All except Yao who stood sitting at a table, his head throbbing from all the loud noise. He was not much of a party person, and the loud music always made him feel ill after awhile. Yao was about to get up when all the sudden he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Yao jumped and turned his neck to see Ivan standing there.

"I-Ivan? How; when did you get here aru?" he asked flabbergasted, how did he know where Alfred even lived? No one told him about the party, he thought.

"Oh?" Ivan said looking away. "Just a little bit ago." Truth was, he had been there for awhile, watching Yao from far away. Everyone was drunk, so no one really payed much attention to the Russian as he stalked the smaller man around.

"Hm," Yao pouted his lips a bit and looked away, laying his head down on his hand. "Well, are you enjoying the party so far aru?"

"Ah, big parties are not really my thing da? I am here just for the Vodka," he lied, but not totally, he was here for the alcohol, but he was also here for Yao.

"So you drink too, huh?"

"Da, but not to much where I would get drunk and pass out. That's only on special occasions~" he laughed.

And to Ivan's surprise, Yao laughed too. The man giggled softly and said "Good one,"

Ivan soared at the sound of his adorable laugh; even if it was hard to hear over the music. He made the Asian laugh and that made him so happy. He was just about to say something else when someone annoying came out of the blue.

_-Hic-_ "Y-Yao, there you a-are man!" _-Hic-_ "Come'N let's get some alcohol in you," Alfred slurred along with Arthur and Francis as he had his arms around their shoulders.

"Qui mon cheri," _-Hic-_ "It will be most fun~ Oh-hoh-hoh~"

"Bloody gits," Arthur mumbled; struggling to stay upwards as he staggered himself. "Alcohol is a golden drink, you shouldn't _-hic-_ have drank so much!"

"Same goes for you," both said at the same time.

"Come'n Yao, drink with us!"

"No thank you aru, I am fine, I'll stay here and keep Ivan company."

"W-Who?" asked the American squinting his eyes. "Hey! _-hic-_ Who invited the commie!"

"Relax pig, I am leaving anyway," Ivan hissed, glaring hatefully.

"Good, get out of my house!"

"Stop it you two, really aru! Both of you are the most immature bunch of kids I have ever met! Can't you try to at least be friends?"

"No!" both yelled.

"Whatever aru, I am going home. Thanks for the party Alfred, it was fun."

"Yao, wait!" Alfred called after him but the boy was already disappearing behind the corner of the wall. "See what you did Ivan? Hell, can't you find a new group of friends or something?"

The others left leaving Ivan to stand there alone. He did not care what Alfred had to say, but having Yao mad at him was the worse feeling ever. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and decided to follow Yao home, just to make sure he made it ok.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Stupid, immature aru," Yao grumbled to himself as he rubbed his shoulders from how cold it had gotten from being night time. "Jeez it's freezing," he said out loud, a cloud of smoke coming out of his mouth from his heated body.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing out this late?" a man, a few walks upwards asked; you could see a smirk on his face even though it was dark and hard to see anything.

Yao decided to ignore the man and walk across the street to the other side; the man following close behind. Yao looked back and noticed the larger man was following him. His heart was beginning to pump and he quickened his pace. Then, the man started to run and so did Yao. Luckily he was on a sports team and was trained to run long distances. His breathing could not be slowed, he ran faster and faster screaming help in the hopes to try and get someone's attention. "Hel- ompf!" he grunted as he tripped, falling to the ground. His ankle, the one that had been kicked, stung like needles piecing his skin. The man came up close, huffing out long puffs of hot air into the atmosphere as Yao did the same.

"Don't come any closer aru!" Yao yelled, ready to fight if he had too.

The man, now that he was close up was a dirty looking fellow; he had a bushy beard and greasy hair. He leaned down and grabbed Yao's arm. "Heh, come on girly, I'll take good care of you,"

"No!" Yao yelled and kicked with his good leg, landing right into the man's groin. The greasy man groaned and knelt to the ground, holding his manhood in pain. "That's what you get, pervert!" Yao kicked the man once more in the stomach and limped off as fast as he could.

"Ugg, that little brat!" the man growled, still grieving in pain. He tried to stand up when all of the sudden there was a loud, _-Crash-_ glass splattered everywhere, the crystal clear heated sand spreading its sharp piercing objects onto the floor. The man fell to the cement with a heavy thud.

Behind the man was Ivan, his long scarf blowing in the breeze as he snorted out of his nose. "Disgusting," he spat; and kicked the knocked out body so he could see the face of the man. "Monsters like you, don't deserve to live," he took a knife that he had hidden in his pocket and gently slid it up the man's throat, only barely giving him a small cut.

"You there, what are you doing!" Ivan looked up and saw a police man running towards him. He quickly turned around and ran off, he jumped the wall that was there and disappeared into the bushes. The police officer did not chase him but knelt down to the other hurt man on the ground. He called on his walkie talkie about what happened and to send for a ambulance.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Shoot, where are my keys, gosh dang it!" Yao cursed under his breath as he could not get into his room. He banged on the door, "Xiang, are you there?" he yelled, but no one answered; Yao decided that he was probably still at Alfred's party. "Cao, aru." he pouted and rested his head on the cool surface of the door.

"Does little Yao need help?"

Yao looked up in surprise; again Ivan was there, how the heck was he always there at the most random of times? Actually, Yao was kind of getting use to it. But it was still nerve racking. He sighed and leaned up from the wooden doorway. "I am not little aru, and no, you can't do anything, my door is locked and I can't get in without the key. I will just have to wait till Xiang gets home aru."

"You can, if you would like, stay with me until he comes home. I have an extra bed, so you could even sleep there tonight." Ivan blushed slightly, he was a bit tipsy from drinking and his swaying proved that to be true to Yao. He always gained more courage when he was drunk, even if he was a little wasted, he believed he could always do more.

Yao looked to his door and looked back to Ivan; smiling. "Thanks aru, that is nice of you to offer." he watched Ivan smile and he walked with the boy back to his dorm. Ivan opened his door and stepped inside, letting Yao slip in past his large frame; Yao was so petite.

"Wow," Yao said in shock, "You have a very clean room aru! I am highly impressed."

"Did little Yao think I was a slob?" Ivan question throwing his coat down on his bed and sitting down on the matress himself, it creaking with the weight being placed on it.

The latter blushed slightly in embarrassment, "N-no, I am not that rude, aru. Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." he took to the other bed, making no noise at all as he sat down; it indicated the weight difference between the two boys. "Ivan, are you ok aru? You seem a bit distance," he asked, as he saw the boy's eyes staring at noting in particular. His voice trailing a bit around the end. He felt a huge awkward kind of tension in the room and it weighed heavily down on his shoulders.

"Da," he said and lied down; his head sinking into the pillow. "I am fine," Ivan was getting nervous, he could feel the sweat sliding down his chin but he tried to keep a cool head. Ivan was worried that Yao might find the pile of pictures of him that the Russian had took himself. He had quickly took down the photo's because he thought this might have happened. They where all under his bed, he glanced towards Yao who was making himself comfortable in the other matching furniture.

"Ivan aru?" Yao mumbled.

"Da,"

"I am sorry, for yelling at you and Alfred. It was none of my business aru," Yao really did feel bad, even after he yelled at his younger siblings for something truly horrible they did, Yao would always apologize a little later for his guilt weighed to high on his mind.

He looked to Ivan who was smiling childishly at him; it was actually kind of cute. "It is ok, Yao! I forgive you, if you forgive me, da? I was acting like a kid,"

"Of course aru, what are friends for!" Yao snuggled down into the pillow. "Night aru, and thanks again." The room was a bit creepy and he wished he had his wonderful stuffed Ch'in with him, but he guessed one night would not hurt. Ivan was not such a bad kid, he just needed time to get use too.

"Anytime; _my beautiful little Yao-Yao,"_ he whispered so that the man could not; would not ever hear him.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Dear Dairy:

A man and another kid tried to hurt my Yao today. One succeeded but I broke his leg in retaliation; I would of killed him but I know Yao would of gotten mad at me if he had found out I did it. And as Yao was walking home from Alfred's party, a man tried to touch my lovely Yao, but luckily my Yao is strong and kicked him off. I walked up behind him and smashed my empty vodka bottle over his head. I was going to finish him off, but a police man stopped me, so I ran.

He was lucky that officer was there.

Yao is sleeping in my room tonight, his roommate locked him out which I had planned from the very beginning; making sure to plant both keys in his roommates pockets. Yao-Yao is so gorgeous when he sleeps, his adorable little nose crinkles sometimes, and it makes me laugh. I want to touch him so bad, I am writing this at night while he is still sleeping, so I am trying to be as quiet as possible. Actually, I took a pair of scissors and clipped some of his hair as he slept. I'll tape it in you for now, so I can open it up to see it all the time. His hair is so soft and silky, I wish I could stroke all of it, his dark locks tickling my finger tips. His shampoo smells so good, I would just take in the aroma all day if I could. I love him so much dairy, I love him so much, that it is hurting. I don't think this is just ordinary love though, I think this is true love, destined love. I am just; obsessed with everything he does; how he looks, how he acts. If I could, I would steal a kiss from him, just one, what would it hurt? right? But I not dare, maybe I will try later, when the time is right.

Tonight, I will just let him sleep, and tonight, I hope to have more dreams about Yao."

* * *

><p><strong>HUrrhurr. I seriously love writing about a crazy obsessed Ivan, you don't even- GOSH!<strong>

**xDD So yes, Ivan is totally crazy man, I serisouly would not even know how to react to a person doing this, and me knowing about it. But some people really do act like this, some go this far for something they love. For something they can not get enough of, and that is Ivan with Yao.**

**Please, Review, comment, critique, tell me your favorite part, it makes me want to write more!**

**OHHH! And P.s. I forgot to mention, you know Yao's panda's name. Ch'in? Have you heard it before? Well, if you know your Chinese history, you would know that Ch'in was China's first proclaimed emperor. He had thousands of secretly made solders (Made out of stone) for the afterlife for him, and was around for the first built section of the great wall! He was a great emperor, almighty and everything!**

**History lesson over~**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, some warnings. **

**This chapter is rated M for certain things, and when you get to around the ending part, it does get a bit confusing but you really have to just read it the way you think it is read and written. It will give you that feeling of craziness. So, you guys might already know what is going to happen!**

**Also a quick bit of RomexChina warning as well.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Yao woke up groaning the next morning; he tried to open his eyes but they were touched with the crust and his vision was blurred and groggy. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and got a clearer vision of his surroundings. At first he was confused to as where he was at, and then it hit him that Ivan last night let him bunk here; thanks to his own incompetent's in not having his key. He looked straight ahead and saw a lump in the Russian's bed, so he figured Ivan still must have been sleeping. Yao closed his eyes just for a bit more; until he got a weird sensation that was telling him to re-open them right away.<p>

Always listening to that little voice inside his head, he did, only to come face to face with purple irises.

"Aiyaa!" Yao yelled and quickly shot up moving back in the bed as far as he could. When his brain finally registered who it was, his pulsating heart started to chill. He heaved out a heavy sigh and put his hand to his chest. "Ivan aru, you startled me!"

"Heehee~" the boy giggled and stood up straight. "I am sorry da? I saw you wake up, and wanted to give you your morning breakfast!" he put his arms out in front of him and produced a tray with dumplings and white rice with beef in it. Ivan knew it was Yao's favorite meal to eat, so he wanted to give a go at it. Granted his cooking skills were not all that great, he was sure Yao would be happy with it just because he tried.

"Oh? Is that vegetable dumplings with rice and beef aru? That is my favorite!" Yao was so excited, he didn't even really consider how the taller boy had even figured out that he liked this. "I am starving," he took a big mouthful of the food with the fork on the side and Ivan's smile grew. Watching the male stuff his face was like watching a goddess give grace to a human being. To Ivan, this was his grace, being able to wake up with Yao in his room and make him whatever he liked.

"Hay, Yiwan," Yao spoke his mouth still filled but swallowed the rest to speak more clearly, "How did you know I liked to eat this?" It was very odd; though not that he was complaining, it was quite delicious.

"I, umm, saw you, one day, eating it. So I just thought I should make it for you~" Ivan spoke almost with his teeth clenched the whole time. It was hard to lie to the one you loved, in fact, it was hard just too keep coming up with excuses. But, luckily he saw Yao nod his head and spoon in another bite.

"That makes sense aru,"

Ivan mentally wiped his forehead of the perspiration that coated his pale white skin. He had again gotten away with it; he was to lucky for this. "Well, since it is Saturday, you can stay as long as you like da? I have nothing better to do."

"What time is it aru?" Yao asked.

"About nine,"

"Hwaa! I slept that late aru! I never sleep that late, ugh, Xiang will be worried aru!" Yao quickly got himself up out of the bed and straightened out his stuff, he had slept in his previous outfit of yesterday and he muttered under his breath that he would need a long shower later.

"D-Do you really have to go, so soon?" Ivan almost begged him to stay, he never had gotten so much time with the Asian and he did not want it to end.

"Sorry Ivan, I would love too but I need to get back to my own room. Thanks again!" and he was out the door. His black long hair flying straight behind him.

Ivan pouted and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He rubbed his fingers through his scalp and lied down on the furniture sighing in defeat. Looking left to his white plain wall, he missed his pictures of Yao already; the pictures that he hung and that made the room feel warmer. He went under his bed and took out the huge pile of photo's and soon, begun hanging them up again.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Sorry Gege, I thought you had the spare, but then like, when I went into my pocket I found both," Xiang said, apologizing to his older brother.

"It's ok, Ivan let me stay with him,"

"You mean that big Russian kid? He is creepy weird, I saw him sneaking around corners like two days ago, and saw him write stuff down in a little black notebook."

"Well, maybe he was just taking notes of the school, he is new Xiang," Yao spoke with a bit more sternness in his voice; it was not nice to accuse people of things when you didn't even know if it was true or not.

"Come on, you can't tell me he doesn't creep you out, just a little?"

"Well... Kinda, I don't know, I gotta go aru."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if the team is all ok; you know how they get after a huge party aru," Yao sighed and closed the door behind him.

**~0-шахта-0~**

First, Yao knocked on Ludwig's door. The German opened the door just fine with a sound sleeping Felicano in his room, and Gilbert on the other bed past out from the late night partying. He then went to Antonio's; he too was ok, just a little depressed Romano would not sleep with him last night, even though he was in the room. All the rest were good as well, just a little hungover. The last place he had to go to was Alfred's.

Yao knocked on the door and heard a clinking and clanking sound, the voices of a couple people mumbling and then the oak door being unlocked.

"Yes?" Alfred called loudly letting the door swing open. "Oh, Yao, su'p man! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Alfred, I was just making sure you all got home ok aru."

"Aw yeah, we are awesome! Hahahaaa, although; I kinda had to listen too Francis and Arthur all last night, the blonde's face soon turned sour into a depressed one.

Yao shook his head and patted Alfred on the shoulders. "I am so sorry aru," but he couldn't help smile when saying it, trying to control his laughter.

"It's not funny man! That is frikken mind destroying you know? But we were so drunk, the closest was my room and they all decided to stay here and make out! Totally gross!" Both started laughed at the fact.

"So, listen I am sorry about last night aru,"

"No no, it was my fault. I was totally wasted and wasn't thinking straight." Alfred scratched his head in embarrassment. "Did you make it home last night ok?"

"Yeah, some pervert guy tried to rape me last night, but I fought back and kicked him off."

"Nice! You may be small, but you got ferocity Yao!"

"Xie xie aru, but then I did not have my keys, luckily Ivan was there and I slept with him."

"You WHAT? You slept, with the commie!"

"Shut up we are trying to sleep!" Arthur yelled from within the room.

The American quickly shut the door and gave his attention back to the Asian.

"You slept with him?" he repeated, albeit more softer but still as harsh.

"Aiya," Yao blushed bright red. "I did not sleep with him! I just slept in his room, and what do you care? I like Ivan, he might be intimidating but I think he is nice aru."

"Nice? Nice? He is anything but! I am telling you Yao, he is just trying to mess with you, that's what communist do! They tell you all the good things you wanna hear and they say everything will be much better, when in the end, it just turns out even worse!"

Yao blew up, that was the final straw. "You are incompetent Alfred Jones! You do know China is a communist country too, right? So am I a communist? Jeez, if Ivan can accept his mistake, why can't you? You are just a little kid, I know you're a freshmen and still young, but I would expect more from you! After knowing you for how long, aru. You need to get your priorities straight!" Yao stomped his feet and stormed off; leaving Alfred to still soak in the shock of what he had just said. His mouth still hung open and when he finally realized that Yao was walking away; he bit his lip; feeling like a utter moron.

**~0-шахта-0~**

Ivan had long ago been watching Yao from behind a tree as the Asian sat down on a bench with his head in his hands. It broke the Russian's heart to see his beloved Yao so; melancholy. He was debating whether to go up and talk with the older boy, or just stay hidden. Seeing him sad was making the Slavic sad, but if he were to talk with him, how much would he really be able to say while trying to be helpful?

No, Ivan was a man. He inhaled a deep breath and walked out from behind the wooden plant down to where Yao sat. From the corner of his amber eyes, Yao saw the man coming and he scooted over a tad to let the other boy sit next to him. Ivan paused for a minute then took the open spot. He did not right away talk to the older boy, he did not know what to say. He looked straight and to his side; trying to avoid eye contact, but letting his vision slip to the gloomy looking boy's expression sooner or later; his heart kept shattering.

He cleared his throat and played with his hands that sat on his lap. "Hallo, Yao."

"Hi," Yao said softly, if Ivan would not be staring at him, he probably would not have heard him.

"Is, everything ok?"

He sighed and sat up straight and looked Ivan in the eyes. "Sometimes, friends can be jerks, and it's really hard not to yell at them when they are just; errr!" Yao growled and clenched his fist. "It just feels like everyone likes to take advantage of me, never taking me seriously, you know aru?"

"Da, I know," Ivan shakily brought his hand up and paused as it hovered over the smaller boy's shoulders. Gulping, he placed his hand down and patted the slim shoulders. "If it is any consolation, I take you very seriously Yao."

"Thanks aru, you're about the only one. I mean, my brothers and sisters hate me, my parents abandoned me, my friends only need me for money and to copy my homework. Am I really just that usable? Why am I asking you this, I hardly know you aru."

"I may not have known you long, but I feel like I could; I could listen to you talk, complain, smile, laugh, cry, anything; forever." Ivan found himself lost in his own words, not noticing that his hand reached over to the boys ponytail and brushed across the black locks. He found a single curl popping out of the tail and decided to tug at it, feeling the need to know what it was.

He jumped. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Yao's face went a little red.

"Huh?" Ivan snapped out of his trance and only then noticed what he was doing. His violet eyes widened in shock as he stared at Yao's slightly blushing face and adorable little pout. He quickly pulled his hand away and blushed a bright red. He could not only feel his face heat up, but also his lower abdomen. Ivan clasped his hands on the front of his pants and quickly got up; "Ahh, s-sorry, I have to go pee!"

Yao watched in confusion as the man ran back up towards the school. "What just, happened aru?"

Ivan ran through the halls of the building and hoped to that god in the sky that he did not believe in would not let anyone see his embarrassment. This had never happened to him before, well, not out in person. In his room, yes, but that was in the safety of his own corridor; out in public, he just never had lost control so easily.

Many kids were giving him weird looks as he passed doors and classrooms. I mean, how would you react if you saw a giant Russian kid with a long pinkish tan scarf running through the halls covering his man parts. Now of any day, he wished his ability to not get noticed when walking around would show its face.

He finally got to his room which seemed to have taken forever, unlocked it and quickly locked himself back inside it. Sighing heavily he looked down to see the large bulge still apparent in his pants. Wiping his forehead, he took one of the pictures of Yao and brought it down. It was one in his soccer uniform, he was jumping and his long legs spread out, the tiny shorts hardly covering his bottom and his shirt up slightly revealing some of that smooth silky skin that Ivan longed to touch.

Ivan sat on his bed and pulled down his pants, slipping his hands inside his boxers, he pulled out his long stiff member. He took the picture of Yao and grabbed his shaft and began to pleasure himself. He imagined it was Yao doing it, his tiny soft hands going at him and whispering he loved him. Ivan moaned out loudly, stroking faster. How he wished it were Yao really doing it; he bet, no, knew it would feel so much better.

"Yao, uhh, Yao~" Ivan called out, wanting more. And in a matter of minutes he found heaven, the pearl gates opening for him. He collapsed on his bed and stared up at his ceiling; there where no pictures of Yao up there, maybe he should put one up. He looked to his clock which read one o-clock. He decided he was going to find Yao again, he always had the most fun when watching Yao. And maybe he should apologize for leaving so quickly like that.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Yao! Yao!" the happy go-lucky Italian brother said running up to the Asian. "Vee~ Did you hear? My grandpa Vargas is back teaching; he is all better, no more sickness! Yeahh!~ I got to go tell Ludwig~"

"W-Wait, Felicano, what class room is he in?" Yao inquired almost a bit too hastily. He loved the Roman teacher, he was the best at his job, and, well, very hansom and fun.

"He is in his old room, 3C I think!"

"Thanks aru!"

As the conversation ended, Ivan moved and lied flat against the wall as the Italian skipped past him, singing in his native tongue._ "I wonder who this teacher is to have my Yao so excited. I will have to check that out da."_ So he followed the boy until at last they came to room 3C. In the room was a semi-tall man with brown hair and slight curls in said hair. His skin was tan like the Italian boys and had slight stubble for his beard. All and all, he was a very good looking man, a man ladies and even men would swoon over.

As Yao walked into the class room, he watched as the teacher went over to the door and locked it, pushing Yao a bit further into the class with him. Ivan did not like that Yao was alone in a room with a teacher. He knew there was another door leading into the class and decided to find that one. He walked upwards and saw the door that led to the top of the room; going inside it he was very quiet being sure not to make a sound. He leaned forward and could see and hear the conversations of the two.

"So Yao, how have you been?" asked the teacher leaning on the front of his desk, his legs crossed slightly. "It has been so long! And it seems I keep getting older, hahaaa!"

He smiled, "I've been good Mr. Vargas, you know history is not as fun without you aru," Yao blushed slightly and swayed back and forth. He held onto his panda that he had been carrying around, feeling as though it were a shield to keep the two apart.

"Hahaa, you know I never taught history that well, I only knew about the Roman empire, and there is only so much you can go on by that. I mean, they were beautiful creatures, especially Roman women~" Mr. Vargas smiled a dreamy like smile; thinking back to the days when you could have sex anywhere at any given time.

"Mr. Vargas!" Yao yelled waving his hand in front of the teachers vision and a pout on his face.

"Oops!" the teacher laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh Yao, you know I am only kidding, I also liked the men, how open they could be with other men, you know?" he winked at Yao and the Asian's face turned into a tomato. "And didn't I tell you, you could call me Augustus? Just August is fine as well. You know I was named after the first Roman Emperor?"

"Yes, I know;" it was meant to be for both, but it was embarrassing to call a teacher by his first name. He stiffened when the Roman came forward and slid his hand under the boy's cheek and leaned in, their lips almost meeting.

August smirked when he felt Yao tremble slightly, the boy had his eyes closed; the words on the tip of his tongue. "M-Mr. Vargas, we shouldn't aru,"

"Why not? We've kissed before, it has just been too long since I was last able to feel your warm lips on mine." he leaned in closer and gave the boy a light kiss. Yao was hesitant at first but leaned in closer; he had too missed the teachers presence. Yao knew it was illegal, that it was bad, wrong in every way, but this was the one thing he couldn't escape.

Ivan snapped

His eyes widened in shock as he watched the teacher push Yao up against his desk and kiss him deeper. Deeper and deeper until the Asian almost drowned. His heart pounded and slammed in his chest, his thoughts running around like a mad man. He felt he could of had a heart attack at any given moment; in fact, he would not have mind one right now.

His heart was broken,

Yao had cheated on him, Yao had cheated on him with another man; a teacher non the less. Ivan could feel the hate rising, the anger, the very sight of them kissing was blasphemy. _"Yao belongs to me, only me!"_ Ivan growled and ran out the door, it slamming behind him. Yao broke the kiss and looked around worried that someone had seen them.

"It was nothing Yao, let's just-" but when he tried to reach in for another kiss he was prominently pushed away. Yao shook his head and looked away.

"I can't do this, aru. I still love you Mr. Vargas, but it's not the same anymore. I...I like someone else right now."

Augustus smiled and placed his hands on Yao's shoulders. "Does he treat you right?" he asked in high hopes.

"So far, he has been a very good friend. He is a bit shy, a little weird and scary, but nice aru."

"Then go for it!" the teacher laughed and patted the seniors head. "You need someone more your age anyway, young love is such a easy thing to pass by now a days, I know. I just want you to be happy Yao,"

Yao smiled and moved towards the door. "Thanks Mr. Vargas,"

"You know, you can still use my first name Yao."

"I would, but that would be too weird."

Both smiled, this was the best for all.

**~0-шахта-0~**

Ivan stumbled into his room; clutching his chest tightly; it was so hot. He was short of breath, his breathing coming out in almost short gasps while the room spun erratically; disturbing his vision only making him more disoriented by the second. He lost his balance and tried to grab on to his dresser but fell to his knees. He could not understand why Yao would do this to him; hadn't he given the older student everything he could offer and more? Ivan wondered if he did something wrong and this was a slap in the face of vengeance.

Ivan griped his head with his one hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the world and all its cruelness.

_No,_ **no**, it's not Yao's fault, _not_ Yao's, no **No.**

Ivan opened his eyes and looked around the room, tears falling freely from them now. "Who is there!" he yelled loudly to no-one, he knew no-one was there yet he had to ask. His mind was shutting off; he had no idea which way was up or which way was down. The brain inside him that tried to keep things in order was dissolving; it was to far gone, shot down in the midst of war. The ties which held his resistance; cut and torn to shreds.

He was going crazy.

**No, not Yao, he is not to blame,**

_Yes, **yes**, the teacher is to blame,_

"The teacher?" Ivan questioned, "The teacher is to blame?"

**_Yes, yes, the teacher, he is the one._**

_The one who forced Yao to kiss him,_

**To make him unclean**, _yes, to make him impure._

"Da, Yao would never betray me, never, he is loyal and commendable. He is beautiful, lovely and clean! He is my soul mate, the perfect human being, the one I belong with forever, and ever, da?"

**_Yes, forever,_**

_forever,_

Ivan wiped his face of any remaining water. When he placed his arm down his eyes were a sharp purple; a piercing, menacing dark hue color as they narrowed further and further. "Da, forever, kolkolkol~" he said darkly, his tone deeper and a slight poisonous sting hidden behind his words.

No more, it was no more mister nice guy. He would no longer hold back, he couldn't. "That teacher will pay for what he has done. For putting a barrier of lies between me and my Yao". He would wait and watch the teacher and learn his moves, then, when the time was right; he will end him, he would kill him.

Dear dairy:

"My day did not turn out so well, not at all. This, man, this teacher placed his dirty hands on my Yao and took him from me. He kissed him, stealing those goddess of lips, tainting them with his human filthy life. That scum, the lowest of the low. Darwin said it is the survival of the fittest, and I am the apex predator; he is my prey and Yao is my life, my mate whom I must protect. I have no longer any sanity left, all I think about is Yao, and when I see people around him all I think about is killing them. The ones who get in my way; Alfred is no longer my threat, it is now that damned teacher!

I can not describe this feeling, this hatred I feel. No longer towards Yao, because it is not Yao's fault, I mean, anyone would have to be blind not to fall for him. He is absolute, unequaled; no one is compared to him, he is more divine, more enticing then any female or male alive.

And only I can have him."

* * *

><p><strong>To bad Ivan didn't stay long enough to find out that Yao actually is starting to have feelings for him. Will this be the biggest mistake of the Russian's life? Or will it just make things easier for all. I don't know. but what I do know is, that life from now on will never be the same.<strong>

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying it so far, and I'd like to thank everyone who already commented and said nice things about my story, so THANK YOU! But remember, I always enjoy more, it helps to write faster and gives me confidence! Critiques are welcome as well as reviews, hello's, hate mail, (Ok, no flames please~) But anything really; okay? XDD**

**To be continued~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, rated M for some reasons! Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh~**

**Remember, I do not own Hetalia, that right belongs to the lovely Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**I am just a mere writer in love with Rochu and a crazy Ivan, trying to spread the Rochu love to everyone else~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ivan began packing all the things he would need to complete the job. He packed his pipe and some clhorphorm just in case. He packed extra clothes and gloves and various cleaning products for the after math of it. He rubbed his eyes from the tiredness and shock his head as his platinum blond hair shook back and forth with him. He had not slept, bathed or eaten in three days; he was to busy watching the moves of the teacher.<p>

Unfortunately, the Roman was very unpredictable. He never did the same thing twice; never ate the same thing or ate at the same place; never met with the same people, never did anything the same. He wasn't like Yao; Yao who was so well put together. This man was a wreck, a un-kept delinquent. He was unfit for Yao, not even close.

The only thing that Ivan knew today was that he was going someplace out of town, and even though the Russian could not drive, he had his permit and would hot wire a car so he could follow him. Any car would do, he had done it plenty of times before.

It was about eight at night now, and the man would be leaving any minute so he had to get going. He grabbed his bag and was about to walk out when he heard a light knocking on his door. Weird, no one ever came to his room.

"Da?" he said behind the door; not wanting to open it just in case it might have been a teacher or the principal.

"Ivan, it's me aru, Yao."

"Yao?" Ivan said, almost melting at the name sliding off his tongue. His voice was like a million harps of angels being played. His sound dripped honey, honey sweet and golden, yet hidden behind that tasty treat was a venomous spit. A poison called love. Ivan had to be hard, he could not let Yao ruin his plans; he opened his door only half way so he could still remain hidden. "What do you want?"

"Well, you haven't been in class for awhile, I am just wondering if you are ok aru? Have you been sick?" Yao questioned trying to see the Russian better through the dark room.

"Da, I have been very sick. But I am glad you came to check up on me, my little Yao~" Ivan teased and watched in delight as Yao's face grew a very nice shade of red. _'So cute'_ he thought.

"Aiya, don't think I did this for nothing aru! I-I just care about my friends that's all," he mutter through the last part. "Besides, if you are sick, you should of told me! I always take care of my friends when they are sick, especially since I always used to take care of my siblings. Have you eaten anything lately? Did you take a hot shower aru?"

All these question's he was getting bombarded with was confusing the poor Slavic. All he really cared about was that Yao cared enough about him to come and check on him. It made his heart flutter, and his itch for revenge stronger. Yao really had no idea how much of an influence he was.

"Nyet, not lately, but I can take care of myself."

"No! If I come back tomorrow, and you are still not better, I am taking care of you aru! You got that mister Braginski?" the motherly tone was so strong, Ivan had a feeling people were going to come out of their rooms and see what all the commotion was about. Though, Ivan really didn't mind the thought of Yao taking care of him. His lovely hands fluffing his pillows; him feeding the Russian, maybe even helping him bathe. Yao, spending all his devoted time to Ivan; it was like heaven on earth.

"Ok, it is deal. Thank you Yao-Yao~"

"Hmmph, fine. But I swear, you better take care of yourself!" he watched as the Asian walked off, his petite hips swaying back in forth. How Ivan wished to run his hands up and down those curvaceous sides. For Yao to be his, that's all he wished. It wasn't that much, was it? But this is why he had to get rid of the devious teacher; to rid Yao of any feelings for the Roman.

As soon as Yao left; he snuck out of his room and locked his door. Heading out of the building, he entered the parking lot for the faculty members and tried a couple of doors until one was unlocked, and he decided this would be his car. Ivan made sure he could get it, he went under and connected the wires, the car engine starting up.

Now all he had to do was wait.

It was only about ten minutes later till the teacher came out and entered his red convertible. He headed out and Ivan followed close, but not to close to seem suspicious. They drove for about fifteenth minutes till they came up towards a large building called 'Little Heaven' Ivan had no idea what this place was, maybe a bar? He was not sure.

The teacher parked his car and waiting outside the building door was three very attractive women. They swooned over the teacher, rubbing their hands all over his body, the man laughing as they went inside. Only then did Ivan know it was a Brothel.

"How could he?" Ivan gritted his teeth. "First he takes my Yao's lips, and then he has the nerve to cheat on him! Yao is everything you could want, what women could possibly compare to my Yao?" It only made Ivan's rage fester more quickly.

He got out of the car he stole and waited. He waited for hours for the older man to come back out. Ivan was ready, he was prepared. It hit about one when the teacher finally reappeared, drunk. He staggered slightly to the left and right, he wobbled all the way to his car, but when he could not even get his keys in the hole, he gave up and put them back in his pocket and began walking home.

Ivan was hiding in a dark alley, a bit up the ways from where Mr. Vargas was just now heading. He began singing a song, unfamiliar to the Russian's ears. As he passed the alley, Ivan whispered softly,

"Psst, hey you, come here."

The Roman stopped and looked into the alley, squinting his eyes trying to see into the dark entrance. "Who is there, a pretty lady I presume~?" he questioned and giggled slightly.

"Da~" Ivan said sweetly trying to lure the man towards him. And it worked, the teacher walked into the alley, Ivan, being the smart boy that he was, was up against the walls of the building and as he passed him, he brought his pipe down; a clear shot to the head. The large body fell to the ground with a thud. Ivan picked up the body and dragged it down the alley a bit further so no one could see them.

He went into his bag and pulled out smelling salts and put one under the mans nose. Mr. Vargas crinkled his long schnoz and shot up, his head spinning like a record. He griped his noggin and groaned, looking at his hand he noticed the blood, the red liquid oozing down his face."W-What the-" he looked up and almost had a heart attack when coming face to face with violet eyes. Dark, deep, violet eyes.

"Hallo, my comrade. Are you ok? You seem to have a bit of a head fracture going on there, da~" Ivan beamed happily patting the Brown semi-curled locks. Vargas flinched at the contact, his head still railing. He was so confused, one moment he was in heaven with beautiful women; then next he is lying on the ground with a bloody head and a man looming over him smiling and patting his injury.

"Who, who are you," _'hic'_ although he was still drunk, most of his drunkenness was replaced with confusment.

"My name, is Ivan Braginski, I go to the World Academy where you teach." Ivan leaned up and quickly used his pipe again, smashing it against the older man's side. Mr. Vargas screamed, griping the now throbbing area.

"What the hell! What do you- Nggh, think you are doing!"

Ivan smiled childishly and leaned down close to his face again. "Do you know a student by the name of, Wang Yao?"

"Y-Yes, why?"

"Well~ Heehee~ I love him, da? And I saw you kiss him...kolkolkol~ You took him away from me, you, stealing my one and only true feeling in life."

"You have it all wrong, Yao and me used to have something, but no more. He said he loved someone else,"

Ivan's eyes opened wide and growled low. "Who! Who did he say?"

"I-hack, I don't know, he never told me, please, just let me go."

"No, he still loves you. I can't have you messing around in his life; he doesn't need scum like you. So, say your prayers," with one final forceful blow to the face, the Roman's skull cracked, shattering into pieces. Blood splattered onto Ivan's face and clothes, but all he could do was smile. He griped his head and chuckled softly. The chuckle soon turning into a full on laugh. He had done it, and it felt oh so good. Chills of immense pleasure spread thought his body; this was it, how good it felt.

When Ivan got back to his room, he immediately washed all his clothes making sure no blood stain was seen and that nothing tracked onto the ground. As his clothes were in the wash, he decided to take a bath himself; walking into the bathroom, he took a good long look at his tired, warn out and blood splatter features. He really did look terrible, but he still couldn't shake the grin off his face.

He hopped into the hot steaming water and let the liquid run down his whole body. It felt wonderful, so relaxing and calm. After the bath, he walked out and placed his clothes in the dryer, it was amazing how clean he was with this kill, even to the extent of how it happened. He was a clean slate, no one would expect him, especially because the Roman and himself were never really acquainted at all.

Laying down in his bed, it was the most soothing feeling he had ever felt since he first seen Yao.

**~0-шахта -0~**

_'Breaking news this morning; at approximately six twenty-five just a block from the building, 'Little Heaven' a popular Brothel house, the body of a teacher named Augustus Vargas was found murdered in an alley way. His face was so brutally smashed in, it was hard to recognized the man but he did have ID on him. The man, was a teacher at the prestige school of the World Academy who taught history. The only known family of the teacher is two students in the school, one, Felicano Vargas and Romano Vargas, his grandson's. They have no comment on the murder and do not want to talk to the news. _

_There is no information yet from the police about any clues to who is responsible, but they hope soon to find some inclination of any kind. A strand of hair, a finger print, or even a foot print. Whoever did this, was very careful and it was obviously planned out._

_More on this breaking story after the break.'_

"Oh my God, Yao," Alfred said softly. He knew that Yao had a thing with the teacher, or at least a crush on him. He was just hoping the older boy had not seen the news yet. He ran off towards Yao's room, knocking on the door like crazy, it opened by itself, the door never even being closed to begin with. "Y-Yao?" he questioned seeing the boy on the bed in front of the t.v.

Yao turned his head, tears streaming down his face. "A-Alfred aru, hic, I can't believe it!" Alfred ran towards the Asian and hugged him tightly, Yao gripped the American's back and sobbed into his chest. Yao knew that Alfred had known about the two's relationship back then, only he, Arthur and Francis really knew.

The blonde didn't really know what to do; it was usually Yao who comforted them, not the other way around. It was hard to be a parent, to someone who is already so grown up. He cleared his throat, "Yao, I-"

"Alfred," Yao said pushing back on the younger boys chest so he could look straight into the blue eyes of the American. "I just want to be left alone for a bit aru," the tears still dripped down and Alfred knew he needed the time to mend a broken heart.

"Ok Yao, if you need anything, remember, I'll still be the hero." Alfred got up and closed the door behind him. Yao in the room wept harder into his long sleeves, how could this have happened? Who would do such a horrible thing? Yao had just talked to the man, only yesterday and now he is gone.

He couldn't take the pain in his chest.

**~0-шахта -0~**

Ivan woke up from his nice slumber and felt as fit as a fiddle. He stretched and yawned and said hello to all the pictures of his wonderful Yao. The only thing he had hoped for was that Yao had not yet seen the news. He wondered if there was even anything about it yet. Turning on his television he went to channel six and smiled when he had seen they already were doing reports on it. Ivan's work was quick and easy, no way they would find him out.

He ate lunch with a grin as he talked non-stop about his murder and his future life with Yao being his wife. He was talking with one of the Asian's various stuffed animals. Ivan had took it from his room when the boy was not in there, he had figured a way to pick-lock the door. It was one of Yao's Hello-Kitty dolls, one with a weird smile but Ivan thought how it belonged to Yao and how Yao had touched it and his scent lingered all over it. Ivan imagined it was really Yao he was talking too; it really made no difference.

After he was finished he dressed himself well, sporting his usual scarf which smelled like cleaner since it had just been washed. It had been awhile since he washed the cloth, so it was a nice feeling, so smooth and soft. He visualized that that is what Yao felt like; soft clean and smooth. Speaking of Yao, it was about time he went and found the senior and be his knight in shinning armor, the one to pick him up when he is down.

"No you bloody git I will not wear that tonight!"

"Aww, come on my mon cheri~ You would look so adorable in it, oh-hoh-hoh~"

"Hell no!"

"You two are so silly, da!~"

"Wah!" both of the men jumped at the childish voice and shook when they knew who it belonged too.

"Ah, I-Ivan my good man, wha-what are you doing here?" Arthur spoke with a short tremble; he couldn't quite voice himself clearly out of fear for the taller boy. It also did not help that his older boyfriend was hiding behind him like a whimpering baby. Although, Ivan did push him down the steps breaking his leg.

"Hmm~" Ivan thought for a second, smiling. He looked away and than back to Arthur. "I was just wondering if you guys have seen Yao-Yao yet~ I wanted to talk to him, da?"

"O-Oh, didn't you hear? One of his most favorite teachers got killed yesterday, and he's really beat up. The only person who had seen him this morning was Alfred. And he said they wanted to be left alone."

"Alone, together, with Yao? Kolkolkol~" the air grew ominous and the pair knew no good could come from this new found information.

"Mon ami, he does not mean-"

"I will not let them be alone together!" Ivan growled and sped off down the hall back towards Yao's room.

As Ivan walked faster and faster toward the dorm, Alfred was walking along there; his hands in his pockets and a gloomy look on his face. Just as he was about to look up he felt large hands push him and he slam him right into the walls of the school. Alfred gasped at the sudden lack of air, the hand being around his throat he clawed at the gloved fingers. He opened his eyes and blue ones met angered violet ones.

Ivan leaned in and whispered darkly. "Where is he; where is Yao!" They told me you two were along together, the gripped tightened almost to the point were he could of crushed the boys windpipe.

"I-, he told me he wanted to be left alone! I don't know where he is, you stupid commie!" he spat in the Russian's face and Ivan dropped the boy to the floor and wiped his face of the disgusting action. Alfred wheezed trying to catch his breath. "Yao, will never be your true friend, he is only patronizing with you. He doesn't need you, or your help!"

"You lie! You liar!" Ivan kicked the younger boy hard in the stomach with his boot and watched as he gripped his stomach, falling completely to the ground. "Truth is, Yao will never love you. All you are to him is a friend, maybe not even that. You're just a annoyance to Yao, Yao-Yao loves me and only me! We belong together, so you better think again about your petty little American ways!" Ivan turned with a huff and headed towards the Asian's room.

When Ivan got to his door, he knocked hard; the force so strong it cracked the oak a bit. "Yao! Yao are you in there?"

The door opened and Ivan was about to jump into the boys arms when he noticed it was another different boy. "Who are you, da?" He was taller than a usual Asian. He was wearing a blue and white kimono looking outfit and had short black hair.

"Who am I? Who are you da ze! And why are you yelling for my aniki like you two are best friends or something?" the boy huffed and crossed his arms. Steam ushered out of his ears and this one lone strand on his black head stood up and curled with him.

"Young Soo, who is it?" Xiang came towards the door and stared at the large Russian man in front of him. He gave a sort of sneer and looked away with his usual emotionless face. "Yao is not here, he went out somewhere."

"Do you, know where?"

"Why should we tell you da ze!" Im young soo shouted, poking the Slavic's broad chest. That made Ivan's eye twitch but he had to ignore it.

"Listen, I just want to make sure he is alright, ok? I heard about the man on the news, and I heard that Yao really liked him! I just want to find him!" Ivan put on a fake concerned face. It must have worked because both of the boys looked back with sympathy.

"He didn't tell us, like sorry, you have to find him on your own." Xiang closed the door and Ivan's heart began racing. He had no idea where Yao could have been; he actually was really quite worried. I mean, if the love of your life was missing, wouldn't you do anything to get him back? Ivan would find him, he would go to the ends of the earth to find him.

Ivan searched all of the Asian's usual spots first. He checked the cafe, the library and the Kawaii club which the boy ran after school sometimes.

He was in none of these spots.

Ivan then checked outside and all the spots around there. He checked the soccer field, the bench he usually sat at. Next he ran a couple of blocks towards various shops around town. There was a shop with a bunch of adorable things that Ivan thought Yao might have been, but he wasn't. He checked restaurants and asked them if they seen a beautiful angel with black hair pass by. All he got was weird looks and terrified stares of horror.

Ivan was getting tired of this, and he was running out of energy. He had been searching for almost three hours now, and the sun was starting to set. Then, like a bolt of lighting had just struck him, he had a idea. He ran more faster than before, his feet almost feeling like they were flying; he knew where to head next, he had to be there. _"Don't worry little Yao, I am coming!"_

**~0-шахта -0~**

"What a shame, poor kid must be so depressed to drink so much at such a young age." A fairly large man said, shaking his head as he dried a glass and talked to another customer who was drinking a pint himself. On the table passed out was Yao, four bottles of alcohol all around him and one half unfinished one in his hand.

"And such a lovely girl too, she really shouldn't be drinking so much," the man who sat next to him added, sipping his drink.

Their door swung open quickly almost breaking the hinges. All stopped and stared at the large figure in the doorway. "Hey! Watch what you are doing, I'll make you pay for that door if you break it!" The bartender yelled.

"Ah? Yao!" Ivan spotted the boy and ran over to him, shaking his shoulders. "Yao, what happened to you? You ok?"

"Hey, do you know her?"

"Da, I do."

"Ah, shame, shame, she came in here and almost drunk herself to death. She passed out a while ago, girl can't handle her liquor for nothing."

"Did she pay?" Ivan asked, he was playing along since he had no time to correct them in calling Yao a girl. He had to get Yao home, being drunk is not the best way to stay; especially if he was alone.

"No, she did not," the man said checking the bill. "Her total comes out to twenty-four dollars and twenty-seven cents."

"Here, this should be enough," Ivan handed the man a forty dollar bill and picked Yao up and placed him on his back. He headed out the door and he could feel his face heat up. Yao was right up against his back, it was like a dream. He stiffened when he felt the man shift in place and a low groan emit from behind him.

"Uh, w-where am I, aru," the boy said softly, looking around but only seeing a light beige pink cloth. Yao looked up and noticed platinum blond locks. He tightened his arms around the figure and Ivan smiled at the contact. "Ivan, is that you, aru?" his sentences were slurred, but Ivan could understand him.

"Da, my little Yao," he said. "You are drunk, so I am taking you home." It was silent for awhile, as if Yao was contemplating on what to say next.

"I'm sorry," he gripped the taller boy's cloth tighter. "I don't g-get drunk, often aru. I am more mature than that," he felt Ivan's hands coil around his legs harder and pushed Yao's body up higher to get him in a more comfortable position.

"No need to apologize, we all get this way sometimes, even me, da?"

"Ivan," Yao whispered. The Slavic could feel the hot tears hitting his neck where the scarf did not cover. "One of my best friends got killed, I-I don't know what to do, aru!"

Ivan frowned and looked down at the ground, all this over one person. He was glad he got rid of the teacher when he had the chance. Once this was over, Yao will have no one else to turn to expect him. "All Yao can do, is try to move on."

As they reached the school; Ivan, even as embarrassing it was for Yao, carried him all the way to his room. They got weird stares and whispers but Yao was to drunk and Ivan just didn't care what others had to say.

"Ivan, can I sleep in your room again tonight? I-I don't want Xiang to see me like this aru."

"Of course you can little Yao~ It would be a honor!" Ivan reached his room and unlocked the door, he stepped inside and closed it again. He paused for a bit before going over to his own bed and gently letting Yao slip off his back, and onto the soft mattress. "You can take my bed tonight Yao, it is much more comfortable." Yao looked around as if he were lost and when Ivan pulled away, Yao pulled him back by the sleeve.

"Ah? I-Is there something you need Yao?" Ivan asked, his heart beating fast. He and Yao were so close together; it was the first time he sat this close and was able to say more then one word. Ivan was sitting on the bed on one knee while Yao sat sitting on both of his. The Russian gulped and his face turned more red by the minute with each inch the Asian moved closer.

"Thank you," he said and placed a light kiss on the younger boys lips. His lips; they were so small and cute. The kiss lingered for about five seconds but to Ivan, the kiss lasted a life time. His heart exploded into fireworks, little lights flickered everywhere making his body heat up like a sauna. He tasted like honey and sugar; you could taste the bitterness of the alcohol, but Ivan ignored that and only found bliss. This was his dream, this was a miracle.

But should he kiss back? Should he take advantage of the older boy while he was in such a state? His mind urged him to do it, to take him in every way possible. But anther part of him was telling him no; not rush things, too not ruin it. Yao swayed back and forth and Ivan kept him up, gripping his arm, it looked like he was going to barf so Ivan quickly grabbed the trash can next to his bed and put it in front of him and waited till the boy spewed the poisonous acid. As Yao continued to vomit, Ivan went into the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water. He went back and made the Asian drink it. Yao gulped it down, swooshing it around to clean his mouth.

Yao looked up to Ivan with hazed eyes, even hazed they were the most beautiful things Ivan had ever seen. But what surprised the Russian the most; was Yao who still sat on his knees leaned upwards and planted another kiss on his mouth; this time deeper. Ivan widened his eyes in shock and kept his arm hovered next to the Asian's arm like he was going to grab him.

He did; he gripped the sides of his arms tightly and leaned into the delicious kiss. No puke taste, just sweetness. Yao kissed back even harder with force the Russian had no idea he even had. He pushed Ivan back and climbed into his lap, straddling the younger.

Ivan grunted at the unexpected motion, things were moving way to quick; his brain couldn't register what was happening. All he knew is that he should of killed the teacher long ago. Yao licked the mans lips and bit the bottom of them, tugging on it lightly which made Ivan growl trying to bite back.

"You minx~ You tease me so," he laughed. Yao gave the most adorable pout and the cutest little blush as he ran his hands up the Russian's shirt; his small hands roaming his body making Ivan shiver. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute, and it was apparent by the bulge in his pants. It was also apparent that Yao was hard, his excitement grinding against his own as he continued to straddle him.

"Ivan~" Yao said seductively, his eyes begging for it. "Please, take me aru~" he bit the Russian's ear and Ivan could no longer see straight or hear anything else. His brain fully shut down after he was offered Yao, by Yao himself. His goddess, the one he longed for, wanted him. Ivan snapped out of it and quickly tried to undo his belt, fumbling with it.

Yao giggled the cutest chuckle and leaned up on his knees pulling down his own pants and undergarments. "Ivan," he said bitting his lower lip, "make it hard aru."

"Wahh!" Ivan gasp loudly shooting upwards in his bed. He panted heavily trying to calm his racing heart; sweat ran down his face and chin and the tips of his hair where drenched. He looked around and noticed he was in his room, but he was in the guest bed. Sighing he lifted up his blankets and noticed it was wet, and he was still hard. _"It was, only a dream?"_ he questioned, confused by it himself; it had seemed so real. His touch, the kisses, the feel, it had to be real.

He looked over to his real bed and saw Yao leaning half way off it, his head basically in the trash can sleeping soundly. "Well, at least Yao being in here wasn't a dream, so, what was real and what wasn't?" He had to know, it was everything he ever wanted, just for it to be him and Yao. He wished if it was a dream, that he would of gotten the chance to finished it. That he would have gotten the opportunity to take Yao, the sexy teasing he was doing; he could still feel it all.

He looked around his room and noticed the pictures were still hanging up, _"Shit"_ he cursed lowly, he had to get them down before Yao woke up. Taking his time, he took down each and everyone. The hardest one to get was above his bed, which Yao was kindly sleeping in like a little kitten. He went on his tip toes and used his pipe to undo the one picture, a large school photo of the boy. He got it down with hardly no problems at all and hid them all in his closet. He was really getting tired of taking these down.

Ivan went over to his drawer and pulled out his dairy, he had to write about this.

"Dear Dairy:

I had the most, delectable wet dream about Yao. I can't begin to describe how incredible it felt, so life like. His body so close to mine, he kissed with such succulent passion I almost died. I don't wish it to be a dream since Yao again slept in my room, and this time in my bed. Every time I dream, I dream about him; but this is the first time I had such a dream like this.

This only proves to me more and more that Yao and I belong together forever. Why else would God have given me such a fantasy? One day I will make that fantasy a reality; it has to be, Yao has too fall in love with me now; I killed the man in our way. The future looks bright and I can only see Yao in it. In my bed every night, kissing me every second, giving me himself whenever I felt like it; ravaging his body till he could no longer move.

I don't know how much longer I can hold back before I go crazy not having him for real."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, sorry this took so long. I actually had most of it written out, (Try about 4,000 words worth of work!) Then I accidentally erased it! UGH! I WAS SO ANGRY! And after it got erased, I really did not want to re-write it until just about 3 days ago. So I got over 5,000 words done in 3 days!<strong>

**MY HANDS ARE KILLING ME! AND NOW I CAN NO LONGER SEE!**

**Well, I do so hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was horrible to Kill Rome, but it had to be done! Ivan is a frikken Psycho-path! And I do so hope you liked the sexy dream~ And maybe it will really happen~**

**Though, Ivan is right. What was real, and what was fake? Can you guess?**

**Review, comment, Critique, Love, please!~**

**To be continued!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long guys! School is STUIPED!**

**HOORAYYY!~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yao woke up the next morning with the biggest headache in history. He felt the whole room spin until he assumed the earth would tip and push him off his warm comfortable bed. He looked down into the bucket and saw that there was puke inside the tin can. Yao groaned; he had gotten drunk again, he hated when he got drunk because it made everything worse. Getting up he pushed the wet hair that stuck to his sweat stained face and moved out of the bed.<p>

Rubbing his head, he sighed and made his way towards the bathroom. Inside, it must just have been his imagination or not, but the room seemed different somehow; like it did not seem it belonged to him. Shaking the thought away; for the fact that he was having backlashes from his hangover, he also ignored that fact that the shower was already running. He assumed he had already put it on before staring at himself in the mirror; which he would usually do without being wasted.

He mumbled under his breath and stripped himself of his articles of clothing. He placed a towel on the ground for when he would get out and stepped inside the warm, steaming water. A small smile spread across the boys smooth face as he let the water drip down his body.

"You know, if you wanted to share a shower you could of just asked, da!~"

Yao completely froze in his tracks; the world seemed to stop at the strange voice from within his shower. Turning around with a completely horrified and confused look, he saw Ivan, naked in the bathtub with him. But his disoriented mind did not tell him right away that it was the Slavic.

Holding his breath, he let out the loudest sound you could possibly imagine.

"Hiya! Pervert aru!" Yao pushed the man's chest with unbelievable strength for someone so small; sending the bigger boy flying out of the tub and making his head clash with the hard tiled ground.

Ivan grunted, his skull bouncing off the floor.

Opening his eyes, Yao saw that it was Ivan he had shoved and blood was gushing from underneath his noggin. "Oh no, Ivan aru!" the boy jumped out of the shower and kneeled on the ground, lifting up the giants head. "Are you ok?"

Ivan only muttered something in coherent, his vision was blurred and hazy only being able to see a very fuzzy outline of the person in front of him, and slight muffled sounds of his name being shouted. With only a little more time seeing things in his state, he felt his vision go black and being knocked unconscious.

**~0-шахта-0~**

It felt like hours, but he knew it was only probably minutes. Ivan's vision came back slowly; the world still misty to his purple irises. He looked over to his left a bit, and saw something place something wet and kind of cold on his forehead.

"Thank goodness you are ok aru, I would of taken you to the school infirmary, but you were much to heavy to carry aru." Ivan heard a concerned voice say softly.

Ivan blinked a couple of times till his vision gradually started to focus and all his sight landed on an angel who was taking care of him. "Yao," he said weakly, his voice cracking a bit. "Mm, what happen?"

"I, kind of pushed you out of the tub, and you, well," Yao paused for a moment, truly embarrassed for what he had done, how could he have been so careless? "I kind of pushed you and you hit your head and it started to bleed aru."

"Oh really?" Ivan questioned, and couldn't help but let a slight chuckle escape at this fact. Yao, his Yao pushed him and managed to harm him in an unexpected way; the Russian would have never guessed. He lifted his hand to the bandage that covered his head; next to the cold rag that the older boy had placed on just a few seconds ago and pulled it off and slowly lifted his body from the bed.

"Be careful aru, I just fixed you up, I don't want to have to re-fix you again!" Yao held Ivan's back as the boy sat upright, his body still naked.

"Ah, spasibo Yao, but I can take care of myself." Ivan looked down at his body and noticed he still didn't have any clothes on. "Yao, why am I still naked?" he said smiling to the Asian.

Yao quickly turned his head away and blushed. "Well I certainly was not going to dress you aru, how inappropriate!"

Ivan wanted to get up out of his bed, but Yao pushed him back down into the mattress. "You stay here while I fetch you something to eat and drink aru, it will only take me a couple of minutes. Do you mind if I look in your mini fridge aru?"

"Nyet, I don't mind." Yao nodded his head and got up to check in the cooler. Opening it up; his face contorted into an appalled fashion as he stared at the contents in the fridge. Vodka, about six bottles of vodka and bread, and that was it.

Yao puffed out his cheeks and turned towards the Russian who was smiling that childish grin at him like he did nothing wrong. "How can you even be living with this small amount you have? This is not even healthy aru! I need to get you some fruits and vegetables!" He said sternly, wagging his finger at the boy.

Ivan gave a pout and a little whine. "B-But Yao-Yao, I don't like fruits and vegetables, they are gross!"

"Stop being such a child, I will go out and buy some stuff. I want you to stay right here and rest, do you understand me aru?" Yao said placing his hands on his hips.

"Da," Ivan said softly, avoiding the disapproving glare the senior was giving him. As soon as Yao walked out, Ivan laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes; a gigantic smile on his face. This day was perfect so far, first he had that most wonderful dream last night, now, Yao is taking care of him of his own free will. Since he was not aloud to move and he felt content with were he was; he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

Outside of the door, as Yao walked down the hallway going to get some food, his mind couldn't help but keep replaying last night. It was about the only thing he did remember, and could not figure out why. His face blushed a deep red; he kissed Ivan on the lips, how embarrassing. Ivan had to remember, he was not drunk last night. So was he just trying to be polite and not bring it up? All these thoughts ran around in Yao's head, that was final. If Ivan did not bring it up, Yao would not bring it up.

"Iva...Ivan wake up."

The Russian's eyes fluttered open slowly at the sound of Yao's voice again, pulling him out of his sleep. He smiled as Yao was right above him, his beautiful face and long hair so close to his own.

"Good morning Yao-Yao~"

"Morning, it's already ten aru, so late! But your food is ready, I made you some soup, I hope you don't mind." Ivan smelled the air and could practically already taste the food on his tongue. He did not have something this sweet smelling since his days in Russia. But even then, the food was never really that good.

Ivan sat up and Yao walked over to bring him the soup. "You know Yao, it is funny don't you think? Shouldn't I be talking care of you? You were the one who got drunk last night, da~"

Yao's face coated a small pink blush, and handed the Slavic his food. "I am old enough to take care of myself, besides I have been taking care of people all my life one more time won't hurt aru."

"Than, can you feed me little Yao?~ I am still so dizzy from my head being clunked on!"

"What? You can feed yourself Mr. Braginski! I am not your slave,"

"Do you want to be?" Ivan questioned with a tilt of the head.

"Aiya!" Yao got up and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door hard behind him. Ivan on the other hand could probably not enjoy himself anymore than this. He took a spoon full of the soup and his eyes widened. "This is, delicious!" Ivan ate more of it faster, it was so good. This just proved that Yao was the best at everything; another reason why Yao should be his, and only his.

"Don't eat so fast you might choke aru! Jeez, do I have to lecture you on everything?"

Ivan looked up in surprise to see Yao there, when did he come out of the bathroom? He might have been just as sneaky as himself. The Russian gave a goofy grin with soup running down his chin.

"That fall must have done some brain damage aru." Yao took the rag he used to wet Ivan's head and used it to wipe off the dripping liquid.

"Yao-Yao is so kind and motherly da~"

"Hmmph, don't get use to it aru, I am just doing it because I feel bad for making you fall. And I-"

"Hey Yao," he said quickly, stopping the boy from saying anything further. He looked away from Yao and blushed, "Yao, last night-" he had to know what was real. Yao's face also turned completely red. _"Oh no aru, here it comes!"_ He thought, not ready to deal with this yet. His sight moved down to the floor and his eyes spotted something.

"Yao-Yao did you-"

"What's this?" Yao said and saw a red stain on the floor. "Where did this come from aru?"

Ivan looked down and he froze at seeing the red mark on the floor. A huge smile still placed on, he could not move. How could this be? Ivan questioned to himself.

"It must have been from your head aru, I'll clean it up."

"Nyet, you must go now, da? Your roommate must be worried about you." Ivan got up, still naked and Yao blushed trying not to look lower than he should.

"I will not leave, are you crazy?"

"Leave now!" he said in a deep voice; forcibly pushing the boy out of his room. "I will talk to you later, ok, bye!" When everything seemed silent enough, Ivan almost went crazy again; his pupils dilating to a very small size._ "I can't believe how careless I am!"_ he punched his head and ripped off the bandages. Quickly thinking, he grabbed the rag and fell to the ground, desperately trying to clean up the mess.

_"He knows, he knows!"_ Ivan shouted to himself._ "He knows I killed that teacher now, he must know! I was so careless, why, why didn't I see it before!"_ the Russian couldn't even process that it was his own blood from his head; to him it had to be the teachers._ "I bet he hates me, loathes me for killing him."_ he scrubbed harder, the stain almost leaving but still some remained. "You are an idiot Braginski, you are going to ruin everything!"

He panted heavily staring at the now clean floor, his blood rushing through his veins like crazy. Now that it was gone, he started to think more carefully. "No, Yao would of said something, da? He is to kind and innocent to believe in such a thing, yes?" Ivan gripped his head and chuckled slightly. How could he have thought such a thing. His eyes seemed a brighter more malicious shade as he shined his teeth like a wolf. "That's right, I can't be caught, I'll never be caught. And than me and Yao will be together; somewhere far away, warm with sunflowers."

**~0-шахта-0~**

"GeGe, you are like, ok?" Xiang asked patting his brothers shoulders. "We were very worried."

"Aniki! I missed you so much!" Young Soo shouted jumping on his brother and grabbing his chest.

"Aiya, get off me aru!" Yao's eye twitched, he had not seen his little brother Young in forever, but now he remembered why he did not miss the Korean boy that much. "I am fine you two, just a bit of a headache."

"GeGe are you ok about, you know Mr. Vargas?"

Yao smiled weakly, and adverted his gaze to the ground; Im young who was still clinging onto Yao's back also looked down and seemed a little saddened. "I'm fine aru, what's done is done, we can not change the past. But look forward too the future."

Both smiled but they still knew he was hurting on the inside.

A couple hours later, Yao and Ivan had again met up; Ivan apologized to Yao for making him leave like that. Yao huffed in slight aggravation but accepted the apology from the bigger boy. But it was only after the Russian pouted like a little kid; it was way to adorable not to accept his plea. "Well Ivan, I got nothing better to do aru, do you want to go out to lunch or something? I am kind of hungry aru." Yao's stomach growled causing his face to glow. "Sorry, I had nothing to eat yet aru."

Ivan grinned from ear to ear and laughed softly. "I would love to go out to eat with you Yao-Yao!~"_ A date, it's a date! Yao asked me on a date, I could die~_ "And I would like to pay for you since you made me breakfast."

"I really couldn't Ivan-"

"Nyet! It will be good time, I promise!" Ivan grabbed Yao's hand and pulled him along. Only to have the Asian yelling at him to not run so fast and to let go.

From a distance, Alfred stood there and watched the two run down the hill and past his view. "How could Yao dig such a psycho path?" He thought to himself, he had known Yao longer, was it because he was a freshmen? It made him jealous, it was totally uncool to be jealous, but he was.

But Alfred was not the only one feeling the sting of a breaking heart. Up a bit further than from were Alfred stood, a girl with beautiful long platinum blonde hair would stand and also watch the two skip off happily. She clenched her knife tightly that lay in her pocket and gritted her teeth together.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Here we go aru, this should be a good place for the both of us!" Yao smiled and lead the boy inside the building.

"Ah~ A Russian-Chinese restaurant, how unique, da!" Ivan laughed.

"I thought you might like it aru."

Both got seated at the table and the waiter gave them a glass of water to start off with. Ivan looked to the Chinese waiter and asked if he could have a bottle of vodka instead.

"More vodka? How gross aru, I will have some green tea please."

"I will be back in just a moment."

When the man left Ivan cupped his face with the palm of his hands and grinned at the beauty in front of him. "I don't know why you hate vodka so much, it is Russian fuel! I have been drinking it since I was ten."

"You know full well why I don't like any kind of alcohol, last night was a perfect example." He huffed and crossed his arms. "And drinking at ten? How irresponsible of your parents."

"My parents weren't around."

Yao's eyes widened at the fact of how insecure he must have sounded. How could he bring up a subject so sensitive, especially since it could obtain to his own life as well. He bowed his head and apologized to Ivan. "Sorry,"

"It is ok little Yao~ I don't mind, I did have my two sisters."

"You have two sisters aru? What's their names?" actually, now that Yao asked, he really didn't know anything about the Russian, other than his name.

"Katyusha and Natalia, they still live in Russia." his always everlasting grin seemed to fade just slightly at their names.

"Are they nice?"

"Da," Ivan muttered, looking away. "How about we talk about something else? What about your siblings?"

"Hah, I don't want to talk about them, just a whole mess my family is aru!" Yao tried to put on a happy disposition only for the Russian; it was weird to see the man in a gloomy state.

The waiter returned with the drinks and gave it to them. "Are you ready to order?" Yao knew exactly what he wanted right away, another quality Ivan loved about him. The Russian quickly looked though the menu and order the only thing he remembers in his home town. The waiter nodded and left to get the boys their food.

When their food came, they both chowed down and complemented the delicious lunch. Yao had 10x the amount Ivan had on his plate, but yet he could still keep such a body; it was outstanding. The food was great, but Ivan wanted to comment that Yao's cooking was so much better than this petty restaurants. After awhile, the question really started to eat at Yao, it was awkward, but he had to get it off his chest.

"Ivan aru?"

"Da~"

"When we were in your room, before I spotted that stain; were you about to ask me something aru?" His face turned bright red for already knowing what it was. Ivan pondered for a moment, was there something? Oh yes, that was it.

"Heehee~ Well I-" Ivan gulped down the food he was eating. He fidgeted with his fingers and adverted his gaze. "I wanted to know, i-if you kissed me last night."

"Aiya, I knew this would come up, listen I did not mean too, I do a lot of crazy things when I am drunk aru! I hope you can forgive me for that."

Ivan's heart raced in joy that the kiss was real, it was the best news ever. "I forgive little Yao, I will always forgive Yao, for everything."

"And do you mind if we just forget it ever happened?" Yao hoped the Russian would not say anything to anyone. That he would understand it was just an accident.

The side of Ivan's lip twitched, how could Yao ask him to forget such a thing. He would never forget last night; but for Yao he would lie just for now. "Of course little Yao, whatever you want!"

"Hmm, thanks, you're a good friend aru."

Friends, still just friends. That one word could sink a ship if it wanted to. It was a stab in the heart for one sided love; the word friends was a sacrilege. How he longed for Yao to call him his _Lover_, to state him by _My Ivan._ Maybe it was just the Russian's little dream world that made Yao do that, but why couldn't they be more?

When all was done and they left the restaurant and walked back up to the school. Though Ivan didn't want to, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways until later on. Ivan hummed a joyous tune in Russian as he skipped his way to his bedroom. His body felt like a warm sun. As he opened his door, just a small opening, he got a weird sensation coming from his room.

He stopped and opened the door full way while still staying at the front before walking in. He gasped at the horrid sight in front of him; his wonderful pictures of Yao, all of them were ripped and torn to shreds. Ivan could feel himself about to hyperventilate at the gruesome display.

Walking inside he slammed his door shut and turned on the lights; it only making the murder scene shine brighter in all its glory. "Haahh, my pictures!" Ivan yelled, gripping his chest. His eye shifted to a moving figure on the guest bed and how he managed to miss the person in his room was a surprise. It was even more shocking to see who it actually was.

"Hello, big brother.

* * *

><p><strong>CLiffy!~~~ (Please don't kill me)<strong>

**Well, at least this chapter was chalked up with some Rochu goodness! But Yao still only thinks of them as friends! Oh Ivan, it's hard to win over a old hermits love. Expecailly when you're a sweet childish psychopath~ Who is frikken crazy...**

**But surprise character entrence? Though I know who you all know it is allready, not really a surprise. But shooossh! I am still waiting to find out who it is!**

**Review, Comment, Critique~ All is love!**

**Oh, and too the Anonymous Writer known as 'Yah' Can you kindly tell me where this magical relationship page is?~ Danke Schon!**


	9. Chapter 9

"N-Natalia, what are you doing here?" Ivan stuttered at the mere sight of his younger sister. Ivan was not scared of anything, but when it came down to her; she could almost be just as crazy, if not more then himself.

"Big brother, is this the skank that has captured your heart?" the young girl asked, holding up a picture of Yao in her hands. Her blue eyes shinned with rage. "How could you brother, we were to get married!" and with one swift movement she cut the picture in half; the pieces fluttering to the bed with some others that lie still there.

Ivan's eye twitched at seeing his beloved pictures being destroyed. "Stop it," he muttered to his sister; afraid to see any more casualties.

"He will never be good enough for you brother, that's why you need me. Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me~"

"Haahh!" Ivan screamed and ran to the other side of the room as the Belarussian girl ran towards him. "I will never marry you, go away! You ruined everything, do you know how long it took me to get those pictures? You are crazy!" he cried so someone might hear him and rescue him.

"I'm crazy? Big brother, look around you. We are both crazy, let's become one! I promise to never leave you and love you forever."

"No Natalia I love Yao-Yao, he makes me feel something I never felt before! Yes, some of my actions may seem a little; extreme, but I think it is perfectly normal to have this kind of admiration; to love him this much." Ivan looked down with a sort of off stare; everything he did for Yao was as natural as can be. Yes, and he believed it with all his heart.

"But why?" Natalia cried. "I read your diary, how could you love such a dirty-"

"Stop,"

"disgusting-"

"Natalia, stop it,"

"slant eyed-"

"Natalia," Ivan griped his head.

"Chinese slut!"

"Shut up!" Ivan yelled and slapped his younger sister right across the face; the loud eerie sound echoing in the cold haunting room. It went silent for a bit as the girl brought her hand up to her face and placed it where she had gotten hit.

Before she could utter a single word, she was lifted off her feet by the collar of her dress. For once in her lifetime, _she_ was scared of her own older brother.

"Listen to me and listen good, da." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I have never felt more happy with Yao than I have in my whole entire life. Before he came along, I was lonely, so lonely!" Ivan smiled but it was so sad; it was breaking his sisters heart hearing the words finally come out. She knew very well how alone her brother was, but always tried to make it up to him with her love. "I was always made fun of, never had friends, and never felt love, until Yao."

"But brother, I love you!"

"And what is sister love compared to the love Yao makes me feel? He was the only one ever kind to me, maybe sometimes scared of me, but I know he loves me too! I can feel it."

"You are mad- he does not love you, and how obsessed you are is getting out of hand!"

"Mad? Obsessed?" Ivan dropped his sister to the ground and laughed softly in a menacing tone. "I have never, in my entire life been more sane than I am now. In fact, I say this is the most normal you have ever seen me little sister! I am not crazy, I am just crazy in love!~"

With each word the boy spoke, it only made Natalia more scared, angry and jealous of her big brother and this Yao character.

"If I was given the chance, to kill everyone else and just leave me and Yao together on this earth; I would do it without even batting an eye. I would even kill you Natalia, you and Katyusha, da~" he smiled and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Yao kept me going this whole time, without him I probably would of killed myself first. He makes my cold dark life, happy and warm."

"You only knew him for about five weeks!"

"And?" Ivan said turning to his sister with a creepy smile. "That is enough for me too fall in love with someone as wonderful and enticing as him~ Now Natalia, I want you to get out of my room and go back to Russia. Oh, and if Katyusha happens to be with you, send her back as well. I don't want to see any of you."

"No!" Natalia yelled, but soon regretted those words; the room turned dark with a mysterious aura radiating all around.

"Kolkolkol~ Oh Natalia~" Ivan sang in a venomous tone. "Do as I say, or I will rip your head right off your shoulders~" he went into his closet and pulled out his lead pipe. Surprisingly, Natalia wanted to cry and run away in fear of her own brother whom she loved and admired since she was born.

In a quick change of pace she got up and ran out the door, slamming it hard behind her. As she ran down the halls, students and teachers tried to stop the mysterious girl but she just kept running with her teeth clenched in anger.

When Natalia left Ivan dropped his pipe to the ground and stared at the scattered pictures; tears began forming in his eyes. With shaking hands he picked up some of the tattered shreds and the salty liquid poured down his cheeks.

"Oh Yao, look what she did to you." he needed to know if there was any remains of un-destroyed photo's in his room. He looked and looked but most of what he found was garbage. Then it hit him. He ran into his closet and dug down deep past other unneeded items, and there in all its glory was the school photograph of Yao; smiling happily. He hugged the picture tightly almost afraid of letting it go. "I won't let anyone get this photo Yao-Yao~ It is my favorite."

Ivan dug through more of his items and found a picture frame with him and his sisters smiling. Ivan hated it; he ripped out the photo and placed Yao's in it, setting it up on his wall were he would look everyday and see the wonderful portrait.

"_Mine."_ Ivan said softly to himself, _"All mine."_

**~0-шахта-0~**

Yao was walking along the halls of the dorms bored; Alfred, Arthur and Francis were nowhere in sight and everyone else was busy. He was thinking about going to hang out with Ivan again, but decided against it, just for now. It was too awkward between them.

Sighing he looked up from the ground where his eyes were currently fixed upon and gasped when he saw a white and blue blur run right into him, pushing him to the ground. He groaned and opened his eyes to find a girl on top of him. Yao soon saw the girls eyes open as well, amber irises meeting blue, but there was something familiar about her look.

"I am sorry, are you ok aru?"

"Hah? You!" she yelled which for some odd reason scared the crap out of him. The young girl got up and stared with complete hatred down at Yao.

"How could you-" she said softly, her voice getting more louder with each word. "You ruined his life! He has gone crazy because of you, why don't you do everyone a favor and just die!" again, Natalia started running off, not wanting to do anything that would make her brother hate her even more.

"W-Wait, who are you? What do you mean?" Yao was so confused, who was this girl.

Natalia stopped suddenly and glared backwards. "Ivan Braginski's fiance." she said with a sort of hiss and sped off.

"Ivan's- fiance?" Yao could not believe it, he didn't know that Ivan was getting married, or even that he had a girl friend. He had never mentioned her before, well, he couldn't recall him saying anything. _"How stupid of me,"_ Yao said softly to himself. _"First I fall in love with a teacher were our love could never grow and than I start to like someone new and he has a girlfriend._" Why did everything bad happen to him, couldn't he just get one good thing in his life?

Yao kind of felt shameful, how indecent of him to feel such a way, maybe he didn't like Ivan. Maybe it was just a phase to help him escape the everyday life. He would get over it like the others, it was no big deal. As long as he and Ivan remained friends, everything was going to be fine.

Right?

**~0-шахта-0~**

It was night time and very cold outside to were you could see your own breath breathe into the very atmosphere. Yao was outside sitting on the bench he loved so dearly, it helped keep his mind off the things he didn't like to think about.

Ivan of course had followed him and watched carefully behind a tree, he was sad since Yao was sad. He wondered if he should go over and sit with the elder, but decided against it. It would be to weird if he were to come out of nowhere. How he wished he could of made Yao smile everyday like he did for him.

Just then, his sight shifted to the side and noticed a figure coming up towards the Asian. He was about ready to strike the unknown person when it became clear to who it was. It was the American, Alfred walking up; he stopped just a few inches away from Yao when the boy looked up to the younger student. Ivan listened with heightened ears to their conversation.

"Hey Yao, you wanted to see me?" Alfred smiled, he had a theory of what Yao wanted to say but sat down and asked like he didn't know anyway.

"Ni hao, Alfred. I kind of just needed a friend to talk to aru, that's all."

"Hmmph, what about Ivan? You two have been pretty chummy chummy lately." he scoffed.

"How many times have I told you, I am just being nice to him. He is new Alfred and needs friends he can count on!" Ivan heard the loud phrase and almost choked on a sob in his throat.

"_Yao was...just being nice to me?"_ he felt his heart sink; low.

"So, you two aren't- anything?"

Yao blushed brightly and turned his head away from the boy. "N-No, I mean, I like him I guess, but he is getting married."

"Married? The commie?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," Yao said solemnly.

"Oh, sorry." Alfred looked away and then looked back, placing his arms around the Asian's shoulders.

Ivan watched the scene with seething rage, his heart raced so fast he could no longer hear the conversation, he could only see through hateful eyes at how happy the two seemed together. He hated how the American could just nonchalantly place his arm around his Yao. Even if Yao was just playing with his emotions, he still loved the man, he still; wanted him...

...needed him

"You know Yao, we could still-?"

"No Alfred, you are way to young for me aru. Plus, I only love you like a brother, not as a lover."

"B-But why can't you see me as more?" The blonde said, almost pleading. "We'd make an awesome pair!"

Yao looked up to the boy and gently cupped his face with his one hand; Alfred leaned into the warm touch despite the cold outside. "Please, I just want to stay friends aru."

When Ivan saw the soft touch it made him heat up even more.

Alfred sighed deeply but nodded his head. "Ok," he smiled softly. "I can deal with being friends, best super buddies forever!"

"Yeah, super buddy still owes me 40 bucks aru!"

He laughed loudly. "Pff, yeah right dude, you ain't seeing that money ever again!" After both of them started laughing the blonde calmed down his chuckles and gently kissed the Asian on the forehead, giggling slightly as Yao's face went red.

'Snap-'

"Hmm? What was that aru?" Yao looked behind him but didn't see anyone. "Did you hear that weird noise Alfred?"

"Yeah, I did. It was probably just an animal or something." he looked to his watch and then back to Yao. "We better get going, we will get in trouble if we are caught being out here so late."

"Kay." both got up and headed back to the dorms.

And as the two left, Ivan shook uncontrollably. The snapping sound the two had heard was the sound of Ivan ripping off some of the tree trunk in anger. It seeped through his body in an unnatural way;. It was happening all over again, Yao had another love. He knew that American was no good, he knew he would try something.

_"No, no,"_ Ivan said to himself. This could not be happening, why couldn't the universe just let it be so that him and Yao could be one. _"Alfred probably just tricked Yao into dating him, yes that's it."_ But he knew what he had to do, he had to get rid of the American just as he did the Roman.

Wait, it wouldn't be that easy this time around. Yao would be way to suspicious if Alfred were to just die like that in school. Also, Arthur and Francis would name him on the spot if something would go down, they already knew he was the one that pushed Francis down those steps.

"Damn," he cursed. It was time to make Yao his, he wanted Yao now and only him. He would steal Yao away from Alfred, he would cripple the American until he finally just gave up.

_"Yao, Yao,"_ the more the Russian said his name the more he couldn't bare being away from him. After seeing the two so close, he knew there would be more of them. More suitors for his goddess; more freaks, monsters and perverts waiting to kidnap him. Make him their own.

Ivan would not let them get to him first, he wouldn't dare.

**~0-шахта-0~**

"Dear Dairy:

It feels like it has been awhile since I last talked to you...to long in fact for me. Every time I see Yao with someone else my heart shatter's like pure crystal glass. His words pierce me like a sword, but I know he is only hiding from his true feelings. Can you tell he loves me? I think I can. I think that is why he always goes on to someone new, because he is afraid I will not like him.

But if he were to say something, I would gladly welcome him with open arms; wider than any other.

I had a suspicion that Yao and that capitalist pig were dating, and tonight what I saw proved my theory to be correct. I will stop it, I will seize this relationship so mine and Yao's can grow bigger. Ours will grow, and we will be happy.

I am not sure how to do this yet, but I have a few persuasive ways.

Also, my sister came, my little sister and she ruined everything with her craziness. Good thing she left, I might have caught it."

Ivan chuckled softly to himself thinking about what Natalia had said.

"You know what's funny diary? She called _ME_ crazy. Hah, I laughed at the ridiculous notation. Although she ripped all of my photo's, I still have one perfect one to help my room. I will treasure it like it is my life on a string; being played by the devil himself.

I love Yao, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally made another chapter! WHOOHOO!<strong>

**And I am sooooo tired~ Oh, and "Yah" Thank you for the link! x3**

**Ok, so as you can tell we are getting closer and closer to the end of the whole story. I think for the next few chapters I should change the whole story to 'M' Because there will be a lot of M rated stuff soon. As you guys might guess.**

**Please review, comment, fave, tell me what you think! **

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next one, thank you guys for waiting so long!**

**And again I am sorry for the long wait~**

* * *

><p>The next morning it was a Monday, a new beginning; a new era for one Ivan Braginski. He was up earlier then the rest, he carried a box in his hand and walked outside the school onto the fresh dew of the grass wiping along his boots. It was about six thirty, the sun just ready to rise over the hill.<p>

Ivan put the box down on the ground, he ripped off a couple of branches from a nearby tree and placed them in a pile next too that mysterious cardboard item. Setting them down he went into his long trench coat and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it on, the heat not shinning right away but one more hard flick and it stood lit.

The flame danced in his eye as he stared into that bright light. His sanity was slowly slipping, but he never could quite figure that part out on his own. He knew he was sane. Even when people would tell him, he could not, would not trust them or believe them.

Everyone was liars and cheaters in _his _world. Gross, disgusting human beings who did not deserve to walk on the same path as Yao.

Ivan placed the lighter into the pile of sticks and waited until the flames grew hotter and bigger, until it was well enough to use. Taking the box he was carrying with him he opened it one more time to look at the tattered photos of his love destroyed by his sister.

His stare was a bit blank as he saw these photos for the very last time. Of course he could always get more, but, these pictures where his joy and heart. Tossing them away was breaking him; though he knew he had to get rid of them. No one, especially Yao, could know about this.

"This is for our new life Yao." Ivan said softly, throwing the box into the fire and watching the items immediately catch flames, the photo's melting easily under the intense heat. "Now we can start over, we can be together, happy. Loving, oh Yao-Yao, I can not wait. I promise this time I will not hesitate to get what I want. Even if I have to rip apart my own heart; I'll do it all for you."

When the fire was done, and all that was left were the ashes, Ivan cleaned up the mess and returned back to the dorms of the school; preparing now to go to school. As he walked inside he turned to the cafe, and sitting alone he saw Yao. Ivan looked to his watch, it read seven; right on time.

He smiled softly and walked into the lunch room, Yao obviously distracted by his thoughts did not hear the large footsteps entering behind him. Only when he felt large hands clamp down on his shoulder did the hair stick up on his neck and he turned to face the mysterious figure.

"I-Ivan?" Yao stuttered in surprise, he was usually the only one who was here in the morning, him and sometimes random other students. Ivan smiled softly and sat down right next to him, not staring at the Asian but straight in front of him. "You- look tired aru." The elder noticed the dark bags under his eyes, in fact the probably sleepless nights was becoming more and more obvious by the days.

"Nyet, I am fine. How about you?" He asked, still not looking at Yao. He just couldn't right now, it would hurt to much knowing what he knew. His fist clenched so tightly, the whites of his knuckles shown brightly.

Yao looked down to the tightly wound hand and felt a sharp pang in his heart. It felt like he was going to sink if he were to be thrown in the ocean. He gently lifted his hand upwards and calmly placed it on top of Ivan's.

Right away he felt the large boy twitch at the touch; Yao kept his gaze down on the hands and noticed how small his was compared to the Slavic's. Ivan looked down at the Asian immediately, his violet eyes burning holes into the top of his head; Yao felt it but choose to ignore it. His hand gripped the bigger hand harder and closed his eyes.

"Is something wrong Ivan, you can tell me aru?" Yao was trying to be the big brother like he always did. He had seen his brothers and sisters act like this before, it usually meant something was weighing heavily on their minds.

Ivan stiffened at the grip. It made his heart rate increase sporadically. He wondered what the older boy would say if he really told him how he felt. About how much he wanted to kill Alfred and ravage Yao's body in lustful love. His blood boiled slightly but not enough to lose his composer over.

"If you don't want to talk," Yao said in a stern voice. "Then please make sure you get enough rest and plenty of nutrition. Not just that vodka induced mini fridge you have aru!" He wagged his finger and Ivan cracked a small smirk. Yao was getting impatient with the Russian, he knew he was getting married, could that be the reason for his tiredness?

"Little Yao," Ivan said in a calm voice. "I-"

"Aniki!" Both of the boys heads turned around and saw the tall Korean brother standing there, chewing angrily on his cheek at the sight of the two of them together. He stomped his way up to his older brother and looped his arms around him pulling him away.

"Wha- Young!" Yao yelled annoyed with his constant childish antics.

The Korean glared at the Russian and made a 'I'm-watching-you' signal with his hands. "Leave my Aniki alone, you big creep you!"

Ivan could feel himself getting more angry. _"How dare he call me creepy? I am not creepy!"_ Kolkolkol~ he felt the usual purple aura come out.

"I'm sorry Ivan, see you in class aru!" He waved and Ivan gently waved back. Something deep down in his mind clicked, no, more like snapped. Every time he saw that lovely smile, he wish he could kiss him. Too tasted those Delicious lips. Like that night he got drunk; he wanted that moment again.

**~0-шахта-0~**

It was during History class when he could not stop staring at Yao as the Asian scribbled down notes and notes of pointless droned out words the teacher was spouting. Ivan could care less what they were learning, just looking at Yao was keeping him busy enough.

On the other hand, Yao could practically feel Ivan right on top of him; staring him down like he was. He tried to take notes but the eyes on his head was starting to annoy him. _"I wonder if Ivan is mad at me for some reason?"_ Yao questioned to himself.

"Class, for our next project, you will team up with another partner and do an assignment on a country of your choice. You must write about the economic environment of that country."

The whole class groaned in protest. But Ivan perked up a bit after hearing this. "_Partners?"_ He repeated to himself. He knew he could get Yao to be his partner, than they would have to sit alone, together, for hours on end working on a project together. Just the two of them and then that Alfred would be no where close to his Yao.

"Ok, choose your partners."

Everyone got up and immediately went for their best friends and others who scrambled to not get with someone they didn't want to get stuck with. Ivan quickly went for Yao, heavily landing his hand down on the Asian's slim shoulder.

"Hallo little Yao~ Would you like to be my partner?" Ivan asked with a sickening sweet smile that sent shivers down Yao's spine.

Yao nodded somewhat nervously to the Russian; he had to say yes of fear what Ivan might do if he had said no. Though maybe this is a good chance to get what ever has been bugging him out of him. Not only that, but maybe he could get Ivan to talk about his fiance. Or that might be to awkward.

"Good." The grip tightened and Yao flinched. "We will have much fun, da!~"

"Great," Yao was stuck in a hard place.

After school Yao invited Ivan over to his room to work on the project. His brothers were not going to be there today since they went on a two day trip to New York. So he knew his room would be quiet. Ivan was happily delighted to take this opportunity to finally actually be invited into his dream lovers room instead of sneaking into there.

When they got to the room, Yao shivered slightly as Ivan's back was pressed right up against his when he tried unlocking the door. _"Did this kid know the meaning of personal space?" _He thought and opened the oak. Ivan walked in right after the latter and inhaled, his nostrils filling up with the sweet smell that Yao smelt like everyday. It was intoxicating, so vibrate and exuberant!

Much more lively than his own room.

"So," Yao started, throwing down his book bag on his bed. "did you think of a country you wanted to do aru?"

Ivan beamed a bright smile and looked towards Yao. "I think we should do it about China!"

Yao looked over in surprise. "China? Why?"

"Well, because they have such an interesting history don't you think? And their economic power is almost growing as large as Americas. Plus...you are from China, so I thought you might like the idea." He finished his face dusting a small pink color.

"Oh!" Yao blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, that's nice. Ok, China it is!"

During the researching and jotting down of notes, Ivan's heart beat never seized its rapid drumming. On occasions Yao would gently rub his hand on his, and sit extra close to him. Each time Ivan's mind begged him, ordered him to take the boy right there and then. To f**k him until he could no longer walk. He wanted to show him all the love he held for the beautiful exotic male.

But Ivan's mistake for flirting, was just accidental mishaps. Yao really didn't mean to do all those things, in fact, he did not even noticed he did anything. All he did was work on a project with another student like he usually would do.

When it was time for Ivan to leave, Yao paused for a moment and looked at Ivan who was getting his purple jacket back on. "Hey, Ivan aru?"

"Da?" He asked turning Yao's way.

"Um, this may seem weird to ask but... _come on Yao, just asked the stupid question_, well, are you really engaged?"

"Wha-What was that little Yao? Who told you that?" Ivan narrowed his brows at the ridiculous inquisition. The only person he would be, or wanted to be engaged to, would of course be Yao himself.

"A girl ran into me, a blond haired women. And she said she was your fiance aru."

"That is a lie..." Ivan said in a dark tone. Yao looked up at the Russian's disturbingly bright violet eyes in a bit of surprise at the deep hatred feeling. "She is a lair Yao, I do not love her. That is my sister, I would never marry her! Never!" He growled, he was so angry his sister was ruining everything he worked for. He could not take it and punched the wall, making a medium sized hole in it.

"I-Ivan?"

Ivan snapped out of his trance and noticed the dent in the white wall and his eyes went glazed for a second; almost like he had an out of body experience. "Ah~" he tuned and smiled warily to the Asian. "I am sorry about your wall Yao-Yao, I promise to fix it." He looked to his knuckle and saw some blood forming.

"Aiya, your hand aru!" Yao ran into the bathroom and grabbed a rag bringing it out to Ivan he placed it on his hand. Ivan blushed and hid half of his face in his scarf. Yao always knew the right things to do to make him feel warm. Yao looked up to Ivan, his shinning amber eyes leering into his very soul. "Is that why you have not been sleeping? Because of your sister? You should have just told me you moron, I would not have worried so much!"

"You- were worried about me?" Ivan could not believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Of course, I worry about all my friends!"

His smile seemed to fade just a tad, all of his friends, not just him. He was just another friend. He wanted to be more.

"But your wall?" Ivan said changing the concept, glaring at the hole.

"Maa," Yao said waving his hands up and down. "I will fix it. I have done it before because of Young Soo's unruly behavior aru, no big problem." He smiled and gave Ivan a reassuring pat on the back.

Ivan was going to take this chance. He leaned down slightly and wrapped his arms around Yao's slim body. The first time he had the gall to actually touch the boy when he wasn't drunk, or in a daze. He was so nervous Yao would hear his heart racing; ready to pop out of his chest. He dug his big nose into the smaller males luscious dark hair as the softness of the locks tickled him and whispered softly. "Thank you."

Yao really didn't know what to do, it was very awkward. I guess he was just glad Ivan really wasn't getting married. And everyone needed a hug sooner or later in their life, and he supposed it was finally the Slavic's turn.

He gently hugged back, trying to wrap his arms around the large boy. Too bad he had no idea what that hug back really meant.

"_He loves me."_ Ivan said to himself._ "He hugged me back, and he loves me and wants to be with me. Now to bring that message to that stupid American."_

**~0-шахта-0~**

It was pretty late at night. Alfred was sleeping alone in his bed snoring abnormally loud, again. Arthur was so annoyed that just a little while ago he left the room for the American to sleep in and snore all he wanted.

The door cracked open a tad and closed just as quick. Alfred heard the soft noise; miraculously over his own noise and opened one eye slightly to see who it was. "Mmm, What did that French moron kick you out?" He giggled softly and closed his eye.

Wait...there was no comeback, not curse words or a knock on his noggin. Just as Alfred was about to jolt up out of his bed his neck was roughly grabbed and he was pulled out of his bed.

"Ack!" He coughed, thrashing his legs wildly. He was lucky enough to get a good kick into the shin of the intruder. The man let go of the blond and groaned angrily. Alfred first had to catch his breath, his heart race increasing as the situation became more and more clear. His adrenaline was kicking in. "W-Who the hell are you!" He screamed.

"Hehh...can't you already guess? Capitalist pig..."

Alfred didn't even need to hear the rest of the words after that deep chuckle to know who the fiend was that entered his room. "Ivan," he growled and bit his lower lip, his eye sight was adjusting to the dark, he could finally make out the large Russian's figure.

"Commie, what are you doing here?" He had to keep a cool head, he did not want to anger the other any further. Even he knew that if they were to get into a fight, he would come out with the most damage.

"Well, I am just hear to tell you that you better stay away from my beautiful Yao. He loves me, not you."

"Dude! You are still on this? Jeez man, you are totally crazy obsessed! Me and Yao don't even have anything!" Alfred looked down, a little hurt as even to himself came that realization. "But- that does not mean I'll let a bastard like you have him! Yao deserves someone special and kind, you would only end up hurting him. Like the monster you are!"

Ivan hissed slightly, there were those words again... _crazy, obsessed,_ everyone believed he was such words. A monster, that me and Yao did not belong to together. He was tired of it, he was tired of everything.

Every. Stupid. lie.

He grabbed the American's neck again and brought him up high enough so they would be eye to eye. Alfred grabbed for the Russian's hands to lessen to grip, he tried to kick the boy again but Ivan was smarter this time and put enough presser to were it left the younger student demobilized.

"Errg, w-wha you want!" He managed to sputter out in heavy deep pants.

He inched to Alfred's ear and whispered menacingly. "Stay away from him...stay away from Yao's heart. It belongs to me. I will win him over, and when I do. You and your useless friends will no longer need to be in the picture."

He let him go, a loud thud slamming into the ground and heavy ragged breathing escaped the freshman's mouth, sweat running down his face. He was scared, he was never scared but Ivan had something about him. A never ending need for one object was so absurd it was terrifying. He was not only scared for himself, but for Yao. He had to warn the Asian.

"Oh. And before you go and think about telling Yao our little meeting, I can assure you I have ways of hurting you, more than just physically. I will rip your mind apart and shatter everything you care about. One by one..." he paused before reaching the door of the room and whispered in a barely above audio.

"Like you people did to me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so much sorter than my others! I just had to stop it right there, it seemed like a perfect spot don't you think? <strong>

**Oh Yao, you are making Ivan go crazy! _(Even though he is in denial about his insanity)_ See Ivan thinks its normal because he has never loved someone before, so he thinks his over compulsion to be with Yao is normal. Though everyone keeps telling him its not.**

**I believe the next chapter will be rated M...for what I am not sure yet myself. I have to start writing the story out in my head!~ x3**

**Also, I like to thanks all my reviewers, favorites, stalkers, watchers, readers etc~ You guys keep this story going and my imagination growing! So thank you!**

**TBC~**


	11. Chapter 11

**My goodness, it has been a long time. I am sorry I have not updated in awhile, though I saw the comments you guys left asking me to continue. Well here it is! I have one more chapter after this and than it is over. I was never going to originally end it like I have planed, but things always seem to change.**

**I know it has been long, but my Hetalia drive has been on a full time low. It doesn't work for me anymore though I still love this pair.**

**I thank everyone who stood with this story up until now, and were still waiting patiently for a update! I love you guys so much! (Oh, and if you see spelling errors, I apologize. It is late at night and I am very tired! xD)**

**please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"No, please stop it Ivan, please!" Yao cried as the larger boy unmercifully pounded into the him. He grabbed the smaller boys hip roughly with his one hand and the other pushed his head into the pillows, smothering the screams.<p>

Ivan huffed heavily, his breathing ragged and his pants uneven. Yao was so tight; he rammed harder trying to fulfill his needs and also Yao's. It was so much pleasure he had assumed Yao was enjoying it just as much as him, and the cries of pain were actually cries of pleasure.

"Oh Yao-Yao~ I love you, I love you~" he whispered huskily on the boys back feeling him shudder under the touches and light kisses along his body. "Let's become one; _forever."_

"Ahhh, Ivan!"

Ivan opened his eyes slowly to the dark and empty room he had been accustomed to from his time here at the academy. The sex dreams about Yao had became more and more frequent with each and every passing day. It got so bad to a point were he could not close his eyes without seeing Yao naked underneath him, panting, seaming, moaning... Ivan shivered at the thoughts and got up from his bed, the obvious erection sticking up.

He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. When he finished he stared at his reflection for awhile. He wondered why Yao was not his yet, what was keeping him from taking him? His sanity? His love? Maybe the fact that Yao might not share the same feelings? Whatever the reason, Ivan was getting tired of waiting.

"_I want to make him mine...I am going to make him mine..." _He said to himself softly, his eyes filled with determination of the sick kind. A small little smirk played on his lips as he thought about his dream again. He quite liked the idea of Yao trying to resist him, it gave him a thrill that he was fighting so hard.

He liked when he would just mercilessly take the Asian for everything he could offer; no preparation and no time to think. Ivan squeezed the towel he was holding and glared down at the soft moist fabric in his hands.

All he could think about, all he could hear and see was Yao. Yao crying out his name, Yao gripping onto his back for support, leaning on him, depending on him for safety and love. Ivan could give him all of that if he just let him try.

But than that stupid American. Ivan was confused when Alfred said that he and Yao were not dating. He obviously saw them kiss, or maybe it was just his imagination?

No, he was right. He definitely saw them kiss, but maybe it wasn't what he thought?

So many thoughts and plans soared through his head, buzzing like an annoying little bubble bee ready to sting.

And the obsessed thing. He could not get the unflavored voices of everyone calling him crazy or insane. Unstable and a monster. The only one who never called him that was Yao. It is why Yao is so perfect; it is why Ivan wants to be able to protect Yao with his every fiber.

Yao was his angel; his long dark haired god.

Ivan went back into his room and turned on a lamp that shined on the portrait of Yao hanging on his wall. It was his shrine. Sometimes he would stay up all night talking to the picture like it was actually Yao himself. He would kiss the portrait and laugh and tell jokes. If only he could be this carefree and easygoing around the real Yao.

After a couple hours later of talking to it he turned off the light and crawled back into bed; expecting another erotic dream to fill his head.

**~0-шахта-0~**

Over the past couple of days things had been actually blissful; Ivan and Yao worked alone together on their project for hours and Ivan loved the time together. At lunch Ivan would sit at their table in awkward silence; Yao would ask what was wrong with everyone and everyone would responded with, "Nothing."

It was now History period again and the whole class had free time to work on their projects.

"So, I guess that's really it aru, we finished pretty early since half the student body didn't even start it yet aru." Yao scoffed slightly. "Kids today, they procrastinate to much."

"Well Yao-Yao, to celebrate want to come over to my room for dinner?"

"You can cook aru? I didn't know that."

"Heehee~" Ivan giggled and patted Yao on the head which in turn made the Asian blush. Ivan always had a tendency of doing that and it made him feel helpless, like a little child. "Nyet~ I am ordering Chinese food."

"Ayia, don't order that crappy food aru! If you want good Chinese food, let me cook for you! And I'll bring it over to your room." He smiled brightly, he loved cooking for people.

Ivan smiled too and blushed adverting the older boy's gaze. "D-Da, I would like that."

"_Tell him."_ A voice echoed._ "Tell him that you-"_

"Ivan," Yao said softly snapping the Russian out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Yao?" Ivan returned with his usual big smile.

"Do you think something is wrong, or different about me?"

"Hmm~ No, you are still the same old, _beautiful_ little Yao I know. Why?"

"Well it's just Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and Feliciano; everyone has been avoiding me lately. I am like the plaque to them and I don't even know what I did aru!"

"They are just jerks and can't understand how wonderful you are." Ivan said in a stern voice. In fact he was happy they were staying away from his Yao, that meant he had more time for him.

"But we have been friends since forever, I don't know why all the sudden. Not that it is a bad thing but I have been seeing you more than them."

"Maybe... they just have things going on in their life right now." He smiled softly and patted the Asian's shoulder in sympathy. "I am sure it is nothing."

"Ahh, you are right aru. I should have nothing to worry about. Right now, all I should care about is what to make for dinner tonight!"

"Da~ That's the spirit! _And then tonight, I will have little Yao all to myself. I'll show him true love and friendship, nothing his other friends can show him."_

_**~0-шахта-0~**_

"Well brother, this is the first time in a long time I have seen you this excited." Xiang commented as he eyed his brother moving back and forth constantly for different spices and foods to place in the big pot he was making.

"Well, it has been awhile since anyone was this happy about having my cooking aru! I am going to make Ivan a dinner he shall never forget aru!" He held his spoon up in the air and struck a pose, beaming a bright smile. He looked over to his younger brother and winked; "I missed this kind of cooking!"

"I always enjoy your cooking Aniki!" Young whined, he was upset that his brother was not going to all this trouble to cook for him. "You know cooking was invented in Korea da-ze!"

"Shut it Young, you always eat my food to fast. Never enjoying the taste, the pure art of it!"

"But Aniki!" He cried and ran up to Yao, wrapping his arms around him and gripping his breast.

"Aiyaaa!" Yao yelled trying to pry the hands off him. "Young Soo aru!"

"Don't go to that creepy Russians! Don't go!"

"Stop being a baby, Xiang could you help out a little?"

"Hmm, I kind of agree with Young. I still don't trust Ivan. I have been hearing more rumors, and not the good kind."

"And when are rumors ever good aru?" He puffed out his cheeks and finally got himself free from his younger brother's groping. "I will be fine, I know karate."

Young and Xiang looked at each other in silence. They knew the rumors that were going around the school lately. Their brother was always so busy with work, he was never one partial to the lies spread. But they both could not help but feel worried for their older brother, he could really get hurt if it came down to it.

**~0-шахта-0~**

Meanwhile in Ivan's room he was fixing up a lot of things, making sure to leave no evidence of his unnerving love for the Asian. He also wanted to clean up some stuff, make a nice and confortable setting.

Just then he heard the knock. Yao was much earlier than expected, but either way hearing that light tap on the door made Ivan's heart jump for joy. "Coming!" He said happily running towards the oak. Opening it wide; he held out his arms in a _"come in and hug me"_ fashion and beamed the brightest smile he could. "Yao-Yao, you made it!"

"Aiya, of course I made it aru. I did not say I was going to make you dinner and not show up."

"Heehee, p-please, come in." Ivan usurerd him in shyly, he was acting as though this was the first time Yao had ever been in his room.

"Where can I set up the food aru? "

"Here, on the table." Yao placed down the plates he was holding, he was going to bring the pots too, but decided that was more than he could handle. He was just glad Ivan's dorm was not to far away from his.

"You are really going to enjoy this Ivan, this was some of my best work! Here please sit down." Yao already started peeling the wrapping over the plates so that they would stay hot. When the wrapping was gone, the room filled with all sorts of different smells and tastes.

They were exotic and refined, favorable; you could taste the food before you even ate it. There was an abundant of different kinds and all looked absolutely delicious.

"Wow Yao-Yao, this looks all amazing! You are such a great cook." He said giving the Asian a small wink.

Yao blushed brightly and smiled. "You haven't even tasted it yet, go on, try some!" Yao ran into the kitchen to grab some forks and other utensils that the Russian would need. Just as he turned around he clashed into another body.

"Oomph!" The Chinese male shook his head and craned his neck upwards to notice he and Ivan were right up against each other. He blushed a bright red and opened his mouth to say something, but the words never came out.

"Sorry," Ivan said, smiling innocently. "I was just going to get some vodka."

"Aiya, you are too young to be drinking such a liquid! Try tea or something."

"But, I am Russian Yao-Yao, it is my fuel!" Ivan pouted to the smaller male, giving him the most adorable puppy face ever.

"Fine fine, but don't look to me when you get in trouble for having alcohol on school grounds."

They both went back to the table, Ivan's vodka in hand and Yao had brought himself some instant tea for just this occasion.

"Please eat well." Yao said bowing his head, and let Ivan be the first one to eat.

The Slavic was hesitant at first, but took a fork full of meat and his mouth almost drooled. "Amazing!" Ivan chimed and ate a little faster. "I never eat this good, never little Yao! You are so wonderful~"

Yao sighed in relief that his food was good and smiled softly. "Then eat as much as you like, there is more to go around if you are still hungry after- hey slow down, you'll get a stomach ache!" The Asian lectured him, wagging his finger.

After dinner Yao found Ivan cleaning up all the dishes they had made. "Ahh, wait, you don't have to do them, they are my dishes aru!" Yao tried to reach for the plates but knew it was all but impossible when Ivan held them above his head.

"It is impolite to let the guest do the dishes, da?~" He gave a childish grin and held them higher as Yao reached again. "If you can get them, I'll let you clean them.~" A light chuckle played on his lips when the Asian gave a lovely short show of trying to get the items. Plus Yao was rubbing up on Ivan's body, which made the Russian start to get the weird pit in his stomach again.

After a short while Yao gave a short huff of hot air and crossed his arms. "Fine." He muttered and went back to walk away on the other side of the room.

Ivan turned his back on the Asian and began to work on the dishes in hand. Meanwhile, Yao on the other hand tried to find something to distract him while he wait. At first he just sat on the bed, laying down he closed his eyes for a bit and listened to the clinking of silverware. When he got bored of that, he knew he was not aloud too, and that it was rude. But, he went into one of Ivan's drawers and there he saw a book.

Yao's own pure curiosity had taken over, seeing that little black book just sitting there. He looked back up to see Ivan was still at the sink and then looked back down. He could feel sweat slide down his cheek; this was bad. The ebony haired boy really wanted to read the book.

Carefully, Yao picked it up, his heart beat racing as the hard thick shell of the cover touched his fingers. With skilled hands he flipped through the pages, all the way to the first one. There, he read the two words; "Dear Diary:"

"What do you think you are doing."

"Whaa!" Yao almost jumped out of his spot on the bed when Ivan's voice shot through him like a siren. He quickly closed the book and looked up to the Russian, only to pause at seeing a scowl of distaste. Of almost pure rage; the way he would look at Alfred.

"I-Ivan I-"

"Why did you touch this. This is not yours." The Slavic said in an almost eerie tone, dark and venomous. He snatch the book out of the Asian's hand and slid it into his pocket without even looking exactly were he was putting it.

Yao yelped softly as his arm was grabbed, the huge hands easily wrapping around his whole arm bruising it. He blushed softly as Ivan moved in closer to his personal space; their lips almost meeting they were so close.

Yao could no longer really hear anything but the thundering of his heart. Almost as if in slow motion, Ivan let go of Yao's arm and a soft smile spread on his features. The older was confused by this action, he looked at Ivan with a quizzical stare.

"This is almost like one of the dreams I had..." Ivan said softly as if to himself more than Yao. He moved closer if that was possible, basically trapping the Asian underneath him. His large body so use to overpowering others.

Yao could not tare his sight away from Ivan's glowing purple stare. He knew he was in some sort of danger, but could not do anything about it. It looked like if Yao tried to move, Ivan would attack him like a ravenous bear, scrounging for his last meal.

And in a mere second, Yao had Ivan's lips on his.

The kiss was sweet, like golden honey. Ivan memorized the whole kiss right at that moment, everything it felt like. This was much better than the time when Yao kissed him when he was drunk. Since he did not seem to get a reaction from Yao, he thought he could move on.

Ivan pushed into the Asian harder, leaning his head down onto the bed below, before the resistents finally kicked in.

Yao shoved at Ivan's chest, muffling cries of displeasure against the giants lips. "S-Stop Ivan!" He manged to mutter but the Russian did not seem to hear him. Like he had said before, he liked the way Yao would resist him in his dreams. It was such a turn on.

Ivan deepened it and tried to sneak his tongue into Yao's mouth when he got an unpleasant surprise.

Copper, have you ever tasted copper? What a weird texture; it is a taste not much people prefer but sometimes can not help. It is a taste most try to avoid, for it leaves a nasty after flavor in your mouth. But when Yao bit down hard on Ivan's tongue causing it to bleed slightly; he did not mind the taste.

It did hurt though so he pulled away, his blood stained lips smirked almost slightly at seeing some of the blood drip down onto the flustered and angered boy below him. Ivan licked his lips; copper, how he loved that taste.

"Ivan, what is your problem!" Yao yelled, shoving at the younger boys chest again. That's when Ivan seemed to snap out of his trance and his eyes opened a bit wider and a softer purple. Yao wiped his mouth and shoved at Ivan again, the taller boy this time getting up; stumbling slightly.

"Y-Yao-Yao?" He said softly, reaching for him before his hand was swatted away.

"D-Don't come near me!" Yao growled, the blush brighter on his face. But out of what, anger? Embarrassment? Self-respect?

"I-I didn't mean to Yao! It was just in the heat of the moment! Please don't hate me! _Oh god no, please anything but that!"_ Ivan practically begged in his head. He thought Yao liked him back, not liked. Loved! He knew Yao loved him back, there was no way he was wrong, right?

Yao looked at Ivan with a more calm expression and dipped his head slightly in embarrassment for himself for his outrageous out burst. Wasn't he the one who said he might like the Russian in the first place? Why was he so upset with him?

Was it because Yao seemed to know... seemed to know that Ivan probably would not have stopped? That whatever was just going on there was serious? He looked back up to the platinum blonde haired boy and his bleeding mouth. It dripped from his chin, down onto the floor below. Though it seemed Ivan paid no attention to such thing, because the latters worried look was focused on Yao and Yao alone.

The Asian sighed softly and bowed his head. "I am sorry for lashing out like that aru." He rubbed his nose in embarrassment and walked over to Ivan. "Here, let me take care of that bleeding for you."

Ivan stopped Yao and turned around. "Nyet, please, it was my fault. Go on, go back to your room." He turned around and smiled; more blood seemed to spill out. Yao cringed slightly, he hated the sight of blood. He never liked it, but knew it was part of the human body.

"Are you sure, I-"

"I'll also return your dishes to you as well. When they are clean of course." He put on such a cheery voice, it actually scared Yao that he was not more angry or upset.

Yao turned to walk towards the door, not in any position to argue. He looked back once at the Russian, and walked out closing the door behind him. Ivan stayed silent for a few minutes until he made sure Yao could no longer could hear him in his room.

When that moment came, Ivan lost it.

"You idiot!" He yelled loudly, cursing himself._ "You stupid, pathetic, lowdown, Russian!_" This time, he yelled it in his head, not wanting anyone to hear him. He ripped off his bedsheets and kicked some of his furniture, thrashing around like a madman. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ He ripped out some of his hair, and spat out the blood filling his mouth. He wished he could drown in it.

He messed up everything with Yao, it was all over! "Ahahhaha, haha!" Ivan laughed a sickening, crazy laugh as he staggered into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from his drawer. He held it close to his wrist, his hand shaking to cut all ties. "Do it, you coward!" He growled and pressed down a little harder. Yao's image suddenly appeared in his head, almost as a warning sign. Tears dripped from Ivan's face as the knife against his wrist loosened only slightly. "Y-Yao!" He sobbed, "I am so s-sorry! I just love you, so much!"

The silverware dropped to the floor as did Ivan to his knees. He needed to find a way to get Yao to forgive him. Someway, anyway. His life was spiraling into a darkness he had never experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**I will try to get the last chapter up by next week. But my drawings take up most of my time. Oh? Anyone here have a tumblr? You guys should add me!**

**The names XShinoLoveBugX**


	12. AN

**_Hello all Hetalia and Rochu lovers~ Sorry I have not updated in a while, to be honest...I kinda forgot about it... heheheeh...Sorry. But I will try my best to finish this! I never want to leave a story unfinished!_**

**_Though I don't know when, I hope very soon! _**

**_^^ Thanks to all who still look for a update and had not given up hope, IT WILL GET FINISHED._**

**_ I SWEAR._**

**_I LOVE YOU GUYS._**


End file.
